


Sinister six

by Mystic_Writer_606



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A.k.a. when u and ur friends fake being boys for a year, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Español | Spanish, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), I still don't know why I write this in English when the fic is in Spanish, I will make up some little things to make it more difficult or easier to survive in the TW world, Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Multi, Not really relationships tho (at least with Jamil), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Original Character(s), Our little Ross has too many crushes in this game, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), Some may be ooc, all of them will appear at some point
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Writer_606/pseuds/Mystic_Writer_606
Summary: Bea despierta en el mundo de Twisted Wonderland durante la Ceremonia de Selección de Dormitorio. Lo bueno para ella es que conoce muchos de los secretos del juego, así que sobrevivir mientras intenta volver a su mundo no parece muy complicado.El problema surge cuando sus amigos en la vida real, quienes no saben absolutamente nada de él, quedan atrapados dentro del juego también.¿Lograrán volver todos a la realidad... Y de una sola pieza?
Relationships: Jamil Viper & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Un pequeño gran problema

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surgió como una idea en mi cabeza, en la que me puse a imaginar cómo se comportarían mis mejores amigos si estuvieran en el mundo de Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> Sé que hay muchos OCs, pero dadles una oportunidad.

Un crujido desagradable interrumpió el apacible sueño del que había estado disfrutando hasta ese momento. Esperando la intensa luz de la mañana amenazar a mis ojos cerrados, arrugué la cara, preparada para la sensación. Sin embargo, la claridad no llegó, sino que la oscuridad seguía reinando a mí alrededor. Lo que sí podía era escuchar abundantes pasos y murmullos, como si estuviera rodeada de gente. Aquello me llamó la atención, así que abrí los ojos con cuidado, y lo que vi me dejó atónita.

Me encontraba en una enorme sala oscura, tan solo alumbrada por la tenue luz de tres antorchas, cuyas llamas de intenso color esmeralda llenaban la estancia de un aire espectral. Por si aquello fuera poco, lo más destacable del lugar eran las decenas de ataúdes que flotaban a centímetros del suelo, algunos volando por encima de las cabezas de unas personas vestidas con oscuros ropajes. En el centro de la sala, un enorme e imponente espejo de marcos dorados remataba toda la composición.

Mirase por dónde se mirase, aquello parecía una secta. Pero lo cierto es que yo sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, y que no era una secta. Aquel escenario era demasiado similar al del videojuego que había atrapado mi atención los últimos seis meses de mi vida: Twisted Wonderland.

Sin poder creérmelo del todo, me impulsé del ataúd en el que me encontraba y, tras un pequeño salto, aterricé en tierra firme. En cuanto lo hice, evalué mi atuendo, y no pude evitar lanzar un chillido emocionado: llevaba puesto el traje ceremonial del juego. Era uno de mis atuendos favoritos: una especie de toga negra y morada, con preciosos detalles dorados, de una tela más suave prácticamente que el terciopelo rojo que cubría el ataúd que había contenido mi cuerpo hasta hacía unos instantes. No pude evitar dar dos vueltas, entusiasmada, mientras hacía volar el faldón del traje.

Sin embargo, mi alegría no duró mucho tiempo. Un grito asustado interrumpió mi momento de felicidad, haciendo que por poco trastabillara, sorprendida. A lo lejos, una figura no paraba de girarse y admirarlo todo con desesperación, con visibles signos de ansiedad. Aquello me llamó mucho la atención, por lo que poco a poco me acerqué al susodicho.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Si hace un momento esto era mi casa! ¿Qué...?

Mis latidos se aceleraron en ese preciso instante. Aquel tono de voz era muy conocido para mí, tanto, que estaba prácticamente segura de a quién pertenecían esas palabras.

-¿Paula? -pregunté, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vi los dos ojos marrones de mi amiga brillando con miedo, pero también con cierto alivio al encontrarse una cara conocida entre la multitud.

-¡Bea! ¿Dónde estamos?

Sonreí con dulzura a mi pobre y perdida amiga para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-No me vas a creer, pero...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el ataúd más cercano a nosotras comenzó a ser golpeado con fuerza. Tanta, que comencé a pensar que había cobrado vida propia (lo cual no habría sido tan descabellado, ya que estábamos en un mundo mágico), pero descarté la idea rápidamente cuando los golpes se volvieron más rápidos y se acompañaron de gritos agónicos. Estaba claro que había alguien atrapado en el ataúd luchando por abrirlo, pero no parecía tener éxito. Paula y yo nos miramos, algo recelosas, pero yo finalmente extendí la mano y retiré la tapa del ataúd, la cual, debido al fuerte golpe de la persona en su interior, salió disparada, golpeándome ligeramente la cara en el proceso.

-¡Auch!

Al desaparecer la tapa, la misteriosa persona quedó al descubierto, y poco tiempo le faltó a Paula para lanzarse adelante.

-¡¿Rocío?!

Aún dolorida y masajeándome la frente y parte de la nariz, devolví la mirada al interior del ataúd, donde una estupefacta muchacha de ojos de color avellana nos observaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Chicas...? -preguntó.

Asentí de forma inconsciente y, sin apartarme la mano de la cara, le tendí la mano y la ayudé a salir del ataúd. Cuando ya estuvo en tierra firme, Rocío nos miró de nuevo, sin entender nada.

-¿Me habéis encerrado ahí dentro vosotras?

-Dios, no. ¿De verdad nos ves capaces? -le respondió Paula.

Rocío le dedicó una mirada que indicaba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Solo te hemos sacado de ahí! Ya que parecía que necesitabas ayuda...

En ese momento, Rocío ablandó su expresión, comprendiendo que había estado equivocada.

-Lo siento, entonces... Es que lo he pasado súper mal ahí dentro.

-Es normal, tranquila. -Le sonreí, comprensiva. Entonces, observando a mis dos amigas juntas, no pude evitar añadir-. Menos mal que no estaba sola.

-La verdad es que sí, pero... ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTAMOS? -preguntó Paula, elevando su tono de voz. Parecía claro que comenzaba a impacientarse de la situación.

-¡Shh, baja la voz! -le chisté, poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios-. Si gritamos, nos meteremos en un lío.

La mirada que me dedicó Paula estaba llena de desconfianza, y a pesar de la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, pude apreciarla con cristalina claridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila si ha desaparecido todo?

Por su parte, Rocío comenzaba a evaluar con la mirada sus alrededores. Vi sus ojos posarse en los ataúdes, pasando por los altos muros de la sala y descansando finalmente mucho más atrás de nosotras, imagino que admirando el Espejo de la Oscuridad.

-Bea, ¿esto es...?

Asentí, ya que me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí. Estamos en el mundo de Twisted Wonderland.

Pude escuchar con nítida claridad cómo el aire se escapaba de los pulmones de mis dos amigas, incontrolable. Ambas se echaron hacia atrás, sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras, y se miraron entre sí, evaluando si yo había perdido la cordura... Probablemente.

-Nah, no puede ser -emitió Paula, cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí ante su reacción. La verdad era que había reaccionado como cualquier persona normal lo habría hecho: con incredulidad. Sin embargo, alguien como yo, que había visto muchos de los gameplays que había del juego, y que estaba harta de buscar fanarts e información del mismo, no negaría la evidencia ante sus ojos.

-Hemos salido de ataúdes, en una oscura y misteriosa sala. Tenemos un traje ceremonial, delante de nosotros está el Espejo de la Oscuridad, que nos dirá la casa a la que pertenecemos. Y dentro de cualquier momento, un chico bajito pelirrojo cubierto con la capucha del traje dará un discurso y comenzará la selección de dormitorio. Si eso ocurre, veréis que llevo razón, y que estamos dentro de Twisted Wonderland.

Rocío inspiró lentamente, para luego soltar todo el aire retenido, tratando de tranquilizarse y encontrar la relación lógica a mis palabras y los acontecimientos vividos.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Es un mundo de ficción, no-

En ese preciso instante, una voz afilada se alzó por encima de todas las de la sala, silenciando también las nuestras.

-¡Vosotros tres, una palabra más y os corto la cabeza! ¿Entendido?

Al voltearnos, pudimos observar una figura pequeña, vestida con nuestro mismo traje, que ocupaba el centro del salón. Su tierno rostro, enmarcado por vívidos mechones rojos, se había contraído para formar una mueca llena de enfado. Probablemente si hubiéramos estado más cerca del escenario principal habríamos sido capaces de apreciar una vena hinchada en su frente.

Cuando mis ojos conectaron con aquellos pozos grises, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza agachada, avergonzada. Mientras lo hacía, por el rabillo del ojo observé que mis dos amigas se habían callado y tragaban saliva, un poco sorprendidas. "Chicas listas," pensé.

El chico del escenario continuó con su discurso, tratando de ignorar nuestra impertinencia. Llevaba un rato hablando cuando me desplacé disimuladamente unos pasos hacia atrás para quedar a la altura de mis amigas, y les susurré, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-Ese, para vuestra información, es Riddle Rosehearts, líder del dormitorio Heartslabyul, basado en la Reina de Corazones. Como veis es muy estricto, así que cuidado con enfadarlo, que además tiene una magia realmente poderosa.

Paula y Rocío asintieron, comprendiendo de primera mano todo lo que les había explicado. Como para no hacerlo, después de haber sufrido en nuestras propias carnes una pizca de la ira del joven...

Sin más dilación, la ceremonia continuó sin muchos sobresaltos. Los alumnos iban subiendo al pequeño escenario donde se encontraba el imponente Espejo de la Oscuridad. Cuando el muchacho en cuestión se posicionaba delante del espejo, del cristal de color azabache surgía una figura de color verde, como si fuera una máscara veneciana, sin ojos y sin pelo, tan solo con los rasgos más básicos de la cara. Esa "máscara", la verdadera personalidad del espejo, le preguntaba su nombre al alumno, y cuando éste respondía, el espejo tardaba unos segundos en evaluar el interior de la persona para decidir en qué dormitorio encajaría más.

Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a nuestro alrededor iban desapareciendo poco a poco para ser seleccionados en las distintas casas del instituto. La mayor parte de ellos acabaron en Heartslabyul, y me compadecí un poco de ellos por tener que aguantar la ingente cantidad de reglas que Riddle se iba a encargar de recordarles cada día, aunque en general iban a estar con personajes bastante buenos. Otros muchos fueron seleccionados en Savanaclaw, y éstos eran fáciles de identificar, ya que la mayoría tenían orejas de animales carnívoros u omnívoros, como osos, tigres o leopardos, visibles bajo los oscuros ropajes. Éstos iban acompañados por el líder de su dormitorio, Leona Kingscholar, quién se encontraba visiblemente aburrido y bostezando cada dos por tres. Me reí discretamente mientras deslizaba mi mirada hasta vislumbrar el hermoso rostro de Vil Schoenheit guiando a los numerosos nuevos adeptos en el dormitorio de Pomefiore. Éstos poseían un aura tremendamente elegante y refinado, con rostros pulidos y llevados hasta la perfección, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no sólo era la fachada lo que más hacía destacar a este dormitorio, precisamente. Aun así, era cierto que su apariencia era una de las cosas que más cuidaban en aquella casa, por lo que tampoco era de extrañar que los nuevos alumnos poseyeran aquella exquisita belleza que los caracterizaba.

Por su parte, los dormitorios de Octavinelle, Scarabia y especialmente Ignihyde no parecían añadir muchos alumnos de primer año a sus filas. Por no hablar de Diasomnia, considerados la élite de la escuela, que hasta ese momento no estaba incorporando nuevos miembros, probablemente debido a los altos requerimientos en magia que habría que pasar para poder ser seleccionado. Era de esperar, ya que muchos de los miembros que yo conocía eran hadas, seres mágicos conocidos por su gran poder y conocimiento en aquellas artes, pero aún así no pude evitar sorprenderme al experimentarlo de verdad.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección hubo avanzado lo suficiente, tras escuchar varias docenas de nombres nuevos y que desconocía, me di cuenta de un importante detalle que no había recalcado a mis amigas.

-Oh, mierda, chicas, tenemos un problema.

Paula me miró con algo de rencor y llena de impaciencia.

-¿Solo uno? ¡Tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo YA!

-Sí -asentí, susurrando, para que mi amiga imitase mi tono de voz, ya que, si no lo hacía, Riddle volvería a enfadarse con nosotras y entonces su castigo probablemente fuera mucho más serio-. Y en cuanto al problema de volver, nuestra única opción de momento es hablar con el director, pero no podemos hacerlo ahora, en medio de la ceremonia... Aparte, tenemos otro problema.

Mi amiga comenzó a rebatir, indignada, pero Ross le hizo una señal con la mano para que no siguiera insistiendo.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó con voz temerosa.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar. No estaba segura de cómo se lo iban a tomar mis amigas, pero estaba segura de que no les iba a hacer mucha gracia lo que acababa de recordar hacía unos instantes.

-Esta escuela es solo de chicos -comencé, suspirando-. Así que, cuando os pregunten el nombre, no digáis un nombre de mujer... No estoy segura, pero probablemente nos expulsarían y, desde luego, si eso pasa nadie nos ayudaría a volver a la realidad. Aparte de que no conozco el mundo fuera de aquí, así que no podría asegurar que estemos bien.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de coña, verdad?! -expresó Paula, de nuevo alzando la voz.

-Ojalá lo estuviera.

-¡No puede ser...! -se alarmó también Ross, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera explicarles algo más, escuché cómo la grave voz del Espejo de la Oscuridad pronunciaba un "Siguiente" que retumbó sobre los altos muros de la estancia. Aquello me hizo voltearme, y observé con alarma que la fila de alumnos que había ante mí había desaparecido, por lo que era mi turno de subir al estrado. Por si aquello fuera poco, Riddle se encontraba al lado del espejo con los brazos cruzados, esperando mi llegada. Por lo que traté de detener el temblor que se apoderaba de mis manos y de mis piernas, y me aproximé sin perder ni un segundo más hasta colocarme ante el Espejo de la Oscuridad.

-Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?

Tragué saliva, y solo suspiré por que nadie más que yo me hubiera escuchado hacerlo. Traté de calmarme, repitiéndome que todo iba a ir bien, y con la voz más firme que mis temblorosas cuerdas vocales me dejaron emitir, respondí.

-Erik Hallenhal.

Al emitir mi nombre falso, una risotada descarada inundó la sala detrás de mí, emitida desde el fondo de esta. Lo peor de todo era que sabía a quién pertenecía perfectamente: Ross. Mi amiga probablemente estaría tratando de controlar, sin mucho éxito por lo que se podía apreciar, aquella risa maniática causada por el conocimiento de mi "nombre". Ella sabía que era el nombre de mi personaje de anime masculino favorito, y reprimí las ganas de girarme y dedicarle una mirada cómplice.

-Erik... Ahora evaluaré la forma de tu alma -respondió el Espejo de la Oscuridad, haciendo caso omiso a la risotada emitida.

Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pareció llegar a una conclusión.

-Por tu deliberación meticulosa, tu dormitorio a partir de ahora será... ¡Scarabia!

Cuando escuché esa palabra, sagrada como lo era para mí, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto de alegría y susurrar para mis adentros un "sí" lleno de emoción. Sentí a alguien aproximarse por mi derecha, y cuando me giré para mirarlo, por poco se me para el corazón en el pecho.

-¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, Erik! -canturreó la familiar figura encapuchada, mientras me rodeaba con el brazo.

Al sentir su brazo rodeando mis hombros y darme cuenta de su proximidad, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y rezar porque no se me escapara alguna lágrima de la emoción que sentía en esos instantes.

-G-Gracias -conseguí responder, sonriendo tímidamente.

Kalim Al-Asim, líder del dormitorio Scarabia, quién estaba acompañándome en esos instantes, me dedicó una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto en mi vida. En persona era mucho más guapo de lo que había imaginado: su morena tez hacía resaltar sus cortos cabellos blancos, y me perdí por un momento en aquellos ojos que nada tenían que envidiar al brillo de los cotizados rubíes. No sólo eso, sino que hasta su tono de voz desprendía una calidez sorprendente, capaz de envolverte completamente. Por eso, no fue de extrañar que sus palabras llegaran a lo más hondo de mi corazón, haciendo que mi nerviosismo se acentuara y me encontrara al borde del llanto. De hecho, era probable que mis amigas estuvieran observando toda mi reacción y se estuvieran conteniendo la risa, pero no podía dejar que mi atención se desviara hacia ellas en pleno ataque de emoción, lo que estaba segura de que agravaría mi estado hasta límites insospechados.

Así que dejé que el líder del que desde ahora también era mi dormitorio me guiara hacia una de las esquinas del estrado, donde aguardaban el resto de los estudiantes de Scarabia. Cuando finalmente llegué a donde estaban, vislumbré frente a mí unos preciosos cabellos negros envueltos en una coleta, cayendo como ríos de tinta sobre el traje de ceremonia, enmarcando un rostro de afiladas facciones morenas. Reconocí a la persona en cuestión al instante: aquel no era otro que Jamil Viper, vice-líder de Scarabia, quién asentía y me dedicaba una sonrisa formal en esos instantes, ajeno al terremoto de sensaciones que aquel simple gesto estaba desatando en mi interior.

Tratando de calmar a mi desbocado corazón, me coloqué discretamente al lado de otro de los recién llegados a mi dormitorio, y estiré ligeramente el cuello para obtener una mejor vista de los nuevos estudiantes que quedaban por ser seleccionados. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue el turno de Paula. La vi avanzar entre la gente con cierto recelo, incapaz de dejar de tocarse el pelo, y aquel gesto me hizo emitir una ligera risa. Me recordaba a nuestras exposiciones orales durante la carrera y el máster, en las que ella solía jugar con su pelo de forma inconsciente. Así, se colocó ante el Espejo de la Oscuridad, quién demandó su nombre, como también había hecho conmigo y con otras decenas de alumnos antes. Ella suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse por un momento, y tras ello, respondió en voz baja.

-Pau García.

Yo solté el aire que había estado reteniendo durante esos breves segundos. Pau era un buen nombre, bastante neutro para mujer y para hombre, por lo que asentí para mis adentros, aunque si Paula me hubiera mirado en ese instante, le habría dedicado una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El Espejo de la Oscuridad le dijo que, por su indudable tesón y compasión hacia los demás, su dormitorio sería Octavinelle. Yo asentí para mis adentros, ya que había imaginado que mi amiga encajaría allí mucho antes de que lo anunciara el Espejo. Pero escucharlo de viva voz en la ceremonia de elección se sentía diferente, como si reafirmara mis pensamientos, desde luego.

Inmediatamente después, el joven líder del dormitorio, con sus inconfundibles gafas cuadradas y su pelo de color grisáceo, se aproximó hasta mi amiga, se presentó ante ella realizando una leve inclinación y, con un gesto en la mano opuesta, presentó al vice-líder de Octavinelle, quién se encontraba a su derecha. Azul Ashengrotto y Floyd Leech, respectivamente. Ellos fueron quienes escoltaron a Paula hasta llegar a otra esquina del escenario principal, bastante cercana a la de Scarabia, donde estaba el resto de su propio dormitorio. En ese momento, Paula aprovechó para mirarme de reojo y pude leer la impaciencia y el miedo en sus ojos, así que como ya había prometido anteriormente, le dediqué una cálida sonrisa, y le dije con voz muda: "Todo saldrá bien, tranquila". Aunque era lógico que se encontrara en tal estado, comenzando porque no conocía nada de lo que la rodeaba y continuando con que la única persona que podía ayudarla allí, yo en este caso, había sido seleccionada en otra casa diferente a la suya.

La siguiente persona en avanzar hasta el Espejo de la Oscuridad no fue otra que Rocío. Mi amiga jugueteaba con las mangas de su túnica de forma nerviosa, y cuando pasó al lado del líder de Heartslabyul, su mano derecha ascendió hasta tirar hacia abajo de la capucha del traje, probablemente avergonzada de su comportamiento anterior. Así, cuando se posicionó ante el Espejo y éste le preguntó su nombre, exhaló con fuerza, aún insegura.

-Shade Gyllenhall.

Esta vez fue mi turno para ahogar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Rocío había utilizado el nombre de varios de sus Original Characters, en concreto el de la protagonista de una de sus historias. Asentí, satisfecha también por el nombre elegido por mi amiga. El hecho de que fuera un nombre familiar para ella facilitaba mucho el ser aludida por él, así que había sido todo un acierto haberlo escogido de esa manera.

-Por tu elegancia, y sublimes capacidades, tu dormitorio no puede ser otro que... ¡Diasomnia!

Un millón de murmullos se hicieron eco alrededor de la sala, aunque no duraron demasiado tiempo antes de que el líder de Heartslabyul los mandara callar de nuevo. Y no era de extrañar su sorpresa: mi amiga era la primera alumna seleccionada para Diasomnia desde que comenzara la ceremonia. Al escuchar esas palabras me invadió una sensación contradictoria. Por un lado, yo ya había anticipado que Rocío podría acabar en Diasomnia, por lo que el resultado no había sido inesperado ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, eso significaba que ella poseía algún tipo de afinidad mágica oculta, y probablemente esa afinidad fuera muy poderosa, ya que por eso se caracterizaban los miembros de Diasomnia. Aquella realización generó un sentimiento de miedo en lo más hondo de mi ser. ¿Podía Rocío ser seleccionada en una casa con tal nivel de habilidades mágicas sin haber manifestado ninguna de ellas antes? No estaba segura, pero por su propia seguridad, más le valía a mi amiga sorprendernos a todos con sus habilidades ocultas, o de lo contrario podría pasarlo realmente mal en su dormitorio...

Rápidamente, una persona de escasa estatura se posicionó detrás de ella y se asomó sobre su hombro derecho, sobresaltándola. Me reí ante su reacción. Ahora entendía por qué a Lilia le gustaba tanto asustar a la gente, la verdad era que era divertido ver sus caras después de sus sustos. Vi a aquel chico de afable rostro restarle importancia y presentarse frente a Rocío, quién asintió sorprendida, y decidió seguir a Lilia hasta colocarse en otra de las esquinas del estrado.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar designado, ambos pasaron ante nuestro grupo, y en ese instante, Rocío se giró y me susurró sin emitir palabra: "Decías que no había chicas aquí," acompañándose de un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al vice-líder de su nuevo dormitorio.

Le sonreí, y del mismo modo, susurré: "Lilia es un chico."

Quizá fuera por los cortos cabellos rosas que aparecían acá y allá por su pelo. O quizá por su impoluta piel de mármol. O sus ojos con largas y seductoras pestañas. Pero el hecho de haber confundido a Lilia con una chica era inevitable, y aquello provocó que la muchacha abriera sus ojos como platos, incrédula. Esa vez no pude evitar reírme, completamente animada por toda la situación.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? -susurró una voz a mi espalda.

La risa se me cortó y pegué un brinco, asustada. Al girarme, encontré a Jamil Viper mirándome por encima del hombro con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, es una ami..., un amigo -respondí como pude, sorprendida de su aparición.

-¿Hmm? ¿En Diasomnia?

-Sí... -asentí, algo intimidada- ¿Es raro tener amigos en otros dormitorios?

-Supongo que no -contestó Jamil-. Pero ahora tendrás que tratar más con el tuyo propio que con los demás.

Dejé escapar un suspiro aliviado. Ese era un dato que desconocía del juego, si era inusual que los alumnos ya tuvieran amigos de otros dormitorios nada más entrar en el Night Raven College.

-Oh, claro, eso está hecho -dije, aceptando su consejo rápidamente.

En ese instante, los preciosos ojos grises del vice-líder de mi dormitorio me lanzaron una mirada de soslayo.

-Hmm... ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-E-Erik -respondí, agachando la cabeza.

-No es muy habitual que los nuevos estudiantes se conozcan antes de llegar aquí... Y mucho menos que sean amigos, dada la naturaleza competitiva del instituto.

 _Mierda_ , pensé, al borde de un ataque de nervios. El hecho de que Jamil se hubiera quedado con mi nombre podía ser un buen indicativo, o uno tremendamente malo. Y a juzgar por la dureza en su mirada y en las palabras que me dedicaba, me inclinaba a pensar más bien en la segunda opción, lo cual eran muy malas noticias para mí. Hacer que la persona más perspicaz y peligrosa de tu dormitorio se fijara en ti el primer día no parecía la más acertada de las decisiones, desde luego. Así que, obviando los ríos de sudor frío que descendían por mi frente, le respondí de la mejor manera que sabía en aquellas ocasiones.

-Je, je, je -me reí de forma nerviosa-. Pues menuda coincidencia, entonces.

Y de mi cara surgió la sonrisa más inocente que había puesto hasta la fecha. Aquello provocó que mi compañero de dormitorio desviara la mirada, como si de repente no estuviera interesado en seguir indagando sobre mí. Sonreí para mis adentros, ya que esa era precisamente la reacción que quería. Era probable que mi tono inocentón le hubiera recordado a la actitud que tenía Kalim a menudo... O al menos, eso esperaba desde el fondo de mi alma.

A partir de ese momento, y para tratar de distraer mi mente del miedo que me había hecho pasar la conversación con Jamil, intenté prestar más atención al final de la ceremonia. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, sin ningún nuevo sobresalto, hasta que de improvisto escuché un nombre inusual en aquel mundo, y tremendamente familiar para mí: María. Esa simple palabra provocó que abriera los ojos como platos, al evidenciar que, sin duda, allí estaba. Mi amiga María, a la que no había visto entre el público y que, por tanto, no había podido advertir de todo, siendo seleccionada para el dormitorio de Heartslabyul. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo hacia ella... Pero ahora que sabía que había atraído la atención de Jamil, no tuve más remedio que contenerme.

Su nombre generó un sentimiento general de estupor en la sala, como era de esperar. Nadie había escuchado ese nombre atribuido a un chico, aunque nadie musitó palabra alguna, y más aún cuando Riddle fue el encargado de escoltar a María hacia su nueva casa, quién evaluaba las reacciones ajenas sin comprender a qué se debía tal sorpresa.

Con avidez, inspeccioné los bolsillos interiores de mi traje de ceremonia en busca de alguna pertenencia, en concreto mi smartphone, pero no hubo éxito. Fue solo entonces cuando el color abandonó ni cara y me di cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación: no tenía manera de hablar con María para prevenirle de todos los riesgos que entrañaba su estancia allí. A no ser que coincidiéramos en las clases o por el campus, no habría manera de comunicarse con ella, al menos por ahora. Al hacer uso de mi memoria, recordé que el director Crowley le daba a Yuu (así se llamaba el Main Character del juego de forma genérica) un smartphone en el juego, pero solo lo hacía en las vacaciones de Navidad, y nosotros estábamos a principio de curso, probablemente en septiembre. Otra opción sería pedir uno, pero hacerlo en ese preciso momento podía levantar más sospechas de las deseadas, especialmente entre mi dormitorio, pensé mientras miraba de reojo a Jamil, quien se había alejado un poco de mi posición, pero que sabía que estaba alerta por si realizaba algún otro comportamiento extraño. Suspiré en ese momento, rindiéndome provisionalmente: lo mejor sería no armar mucho más escándalo por ese día y al siguiente buscar a María para explicarle todo el embrollo en el que estaba metida sin saberlo.

Así, la ceremonia concluyó con un breve discurso del líder de Octavinelle, Azul Ashengrotto, y tras un solemne aplauso generalizado, cada uno de nosotros fuimos conducidos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Para ello, los alumnos abandonamos de forma ordenada aquel oscuro salón, desembocando eventualmente en la Sala de los Espejos, un nuevo espacio con una hermosa cúpula de mármol gris coronada con siete arcos. En cada uno de los arcos relucía el escudo de cada dormitorio, en escrupuloso orden de aparición en la historia del videojuego. Mi reducido grupo, liderado por Kalim y Jamil, se detuvo bajo el arco coronado por una gran cobra imperial que recubría la silueta de un palacio oriental, entre la cual se leía "Scarabia" en una curiosa caligrafía diagonal. Bajo el arco, un espejo adornado con motivos arábigos se alzaba ante nosotros, y yo sabía que se trataba del portal hacia nuestro dormitorio. Antes de adentrarnos por él, lancé un último vistazo a mi espalda, para tratar de localizar a mis amigas una última vez aquel día. No demasiado lejos de donde me situaba en esos instantes encontré a Paula, quien parecía bastante incómoda en su grupo de Octavinelle manteniendo una cara seria y preocupada, y aprecié una figura muy delgada y alta aproximándose a ella, por lo que deduje que sería alguno de los gemelos. Rocío se perdió entre la multitud y no pude encontrarla, ya que dudaba que hubiera muchos alumnos recién llegados a Diasomnia aparte de ella y además el líder de su dormitorio, Malleus, no había asistido a la ceremonia de selección, por lo que tampoco podía utilizar su alta figura como referencia para localizar a mi amiga. Por su parte, María parecía estar oculta entre la muchedumbre que se amontonaba frente al portal que conducía a Heartslabyul, aunque a juzgar por la ausencia de gritos o sorpresas por ese rincón de la sala, no parecía que tuviera ningún problema, al menos de momento.

Suspiré aliviada antes de devolver la vista hacia delante, donde un radiante Kalim me hacía un gesto con la mano, invitándome a introducirme a través del espejo antes que él. Asentí y, cogiendo un leve impulso, me deslicé hasta tocar el espejo con la punta de los dedos, para ser inmediatamente absorbida a su interior.

* * *

  
El aroma a especias y la sequedad del ambiente fueron lo primero que notaron mis embotados sentidos cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo. Tras ajustar la vista, observé los enormes muros blancos de un palacio oriental que me daban la bienvenida a mi nuevo dormitorio. El dormitorio de Scarabia.

Ver en persona los refulgientes detalles dorados del lugar no se podía comparar a nada de lo que hubiera soñado anteriormente. Éstos coronaban las altas cúpulas del palacio, que se alzaban hacia el cielo como llamas escarlatas sobre un mar de blancura. Fuera, las murallas protegían el palacio del árido desierto que caracterizaba el dormitorio, y nuestro grupo atravesó las grandes compuertas principales del palacio, llegando a un amplio recibidor.

-¡Este año tenemos cuatro estudiantes nuevos en Scarabia! -canturreó Kalim, feliz- ¿No es genial, Jamil?

-Claro. -Sonrió el otro joven discretamente.

Fui testigo de cómo Kalim ensanchaba su sonrisa al observar la reacción de Jamil. Y aquello fue realmente conmovedor. Tanto, que me pilló desprevenida cuando el líder de Scarabia se giró para hablarnos a los recién llegados.

-Espero que os sintáis como en vuestra nueva casa, ya que, a partir de ahora, ¡seremos una gran familia!

Era difícil no dejarse llevar por el ánimo ligero del momento, y más aún cuando el propio Kalim dedicaba aquellas palabras tan dulces a oídos de todos. Por ello, todos asentimos, dejando que en nuestros rostros fueran apareciendo tímidas sonrisas de aprobación. Yo misma traté por todos los medios de no sonrojarme al escucharle, pero he de admitir que se me hizo duro. Probablemente algo que me ayudó a mantener la cabeza fría fue mi curiosidad por saber cómo les estaría yendo a mis amigas en sus respectivos dormitorios... Especialmente a María. Y aunque había demostrado mantener la calma y no levantar demasiadas sospechas ante los demás de que ella no pertenecía al mundo de Twisted Wonderland, mi inquietud se acentuaba a cada momento que pasaba. Por ello, negué con la cabeza hacia mis adentros para despejarme y decidí que, pasara lo que pasase, si es que aquello que estábamos viviendo no era un sueño, al día siguiente iría a buscar a María para explicarle todo lo antes posible.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando localicé a los líderes de mi dormitorio posicionados justo frente a nosotros. Parecía que tenían algo que anunciar.

-¡Muy bien, chicos, pues ahora os guiaremos a vuestros dormitorios! Estáis impacientes, ¿verdad? -exclamó Kalim- Pues Mallen y Erik, venid conmigo. Vuestra habitación está por el ala derecha, más cercana a la mía.

-Lynnel y Nayde, yo os acompañaré a vuestro cuarto. Está en el ala izquierda -añadió Jamil, haciendo un gesto a los otros chicos mencionados.

-¡¿Qué?! -pronunciaron mis labios antes de que pudiera calmarme.

La noticia aterrizó sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría, no, congelada, tirado en pleno invierno sobre mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Ni en mis más alocados sueños habría imaginado que tendría que compartir habitación con otra persona, y menos en un dormitorio tan grande como aquel, en ese palacio tan inmenso que estaba repleto de puertas que, me imaginaba, daban a distintos habitáculos.

El problema en sí no era compartir cuarto, como podréis imaginar, sino más bien todas las consecuencias que eso acarreaba para mí. Convivir con otro estudiante implicaba que no sólo tendría que aparentar ser un chico fuera de mi propia habitación, sino que también debía mantener la farsa dentro de ella. Tendría que hacer malabares para cambiarme y que no sospechara nada, o incluso tendría que dormir con alguna sudadera puesta para evitar que el pijama revelara la verdadera forma de mi cuerpo…

Comencé a sudar, agobiada, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para aparentar normalidad, mientras una perfecta mueca de terror se apoderaba de mi cara. Al escuchar mi casi alarido desesperado, Kalim se volvió hacia mí, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Erik? ¿No quieres compartir habitación con Mallen?

En ese instante, devolví la atención hacia el líder de Scarabia, intentando prestar atención a sus palabras y mitigar un poco el miedo que se había apoderado de mi ser. Por el rabillo del ojo, también vislumbré la cara de Mallen, que me miraba algo ofendido por mi reacción.

-¡Ah, no, no, no es eso, je, je, je! -contesté, tratando de recuperar mi serenidad. Cuando me hube calmado y pensado en alguna excusa para justificar mi comportamiento, inspiré hondo y continué-. Es solo que nunca he compartido habitación con alguien más, y, bueno, creo que será bastante incómodo…

Jamil me miró en ese preciso instante, y a juzgar por la mirada que me dedicó, prácticamente pude escuchar cómo mentalmente me llamaba mimado. Aquello logró avivar algo de fuego en mi interior, y no pude evitar responderle mentalmente: “Solo estoy fingiendo para no levantar TUS sospechas”. Como es lógico, él no se dio cuenta de nada, aun así, en mi interior me quedé bastante a gusto.

-No pasa nada, seguro que te acostumbras y acaba siendo una buena experiencia para ti -aseguró Kalim, posando una mano sobre mi hombro-. No me importaría dejarte un hueco en mi habitación, que es más espaciosa. -En ese momento, Jamil abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, quizá con ganas de reclamarle algo a Kalim, lo cual me resultó bastante curioso-. Aunque... Ese sería el mismo problema, ¿verdad?

Mis labios se estiraron hasta curvarse en una sincera sonrisa, y me reí discretamente ante su propuesta. Kalim era muy adorable, eso ya lo sabía gracias al juego, pero vivir en directo su amabilidad y calidez era mucho más de lo que podía desear. No podía negar que me encantaría quedarme a dormir en su habitación, pero aquello no resolvería mis problemas, por mucho que me encantara su compañía.

-Sí -le respondí-. Pero muchas gracias por ofrecerlo, Kalim.

-No hay de qué -asintió-. De todas formas, esto os lo digo a todos, si os pasa cualquier cosa, avisadnos a Jamil o a mí, no hay ningún problema.

-Claro, líder de dormitorio -corearon el resto de nuevos alumnos.

Así, los dos grupos establecidos nos separamos en direcciones opuestas, y tras un buen rato caminando en silencio por los laberínticos y exquisitamente decorados pasillos detrás de Kalim, por fin llegamos a nuestro cuarto.

-Éste es vuestro cuarto, chicos. Si tenéis algún problema o duda, no dudéis en contármelo, ¿vale? -preguntó, sin apartar su radiante sonrisa de nosotros.

-Vale -asentí.

-Bien, pues aquí os dejo para que os acomodéis bien y descanséis, que mañana es vuestro primer día en el Night Raven College. Buenas noches, y bienvenidos de nuevo.

-Gracias, Kalim -asintió Mallen.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Buenas noches, Kalim -le contesté, tentada a lanzarme hacia el líder del dormitorio y abrazarlo a más no poder. Aunque me contuve en el último segundo.

Cuando Kalim abandonó nuestro cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, evalué con la mirada a mi compañero de habitación. Mallen era un joven pelirrojo, de mediana estatura y con lindas pecas adornando su rostro, suponía que algún NPC (Non Playable Character) del juego, pero a quien yo desconocía completamente. No tuve mucho tiempo de examinación antes de que me diera la espalda, probablemente ofendido por mi comentario anterior, por lo que me adelanté varios pasos y posé una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Te debo una disculpa por mi comentario anterior, Mallen -admití, avergonzada-. No quería hacerte sentir mal, era solo que, como ya dije, nunca he compartido habitación con nadie, y la noticia me ha llegado demasiado de sopetón. Lo siento mucho… De verdad que no tengo nada en tu contra, y, de hecho, me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos -dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cuando mi compañero volvió a posar los ojos en mi rostro, sentí una oleada de alivio recorrer mi interior, así que extendí mi mano en señal de paz.

-Está bien -respondió Mallen, y mis ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión cuando chocó mi mano.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que me hayas perdonado! -suspiré, emocionada- Por cierto, mi nombre es Erik Hallenhal.

-Encantado, Erik. Yo soy Mallen Ichinose -se presentó, sonriente.

Asentí, ya mucho más tranquila. Al menos había arreglado mi tropiezo con mi compañero de habitación, con el que me imaginaba que tendría que convivir algún tiempo, así que más me valía mantener una buena relación. Y más aun sabiendo que lo último que tenía que hacer en un lugar como aquel era levantar sospechas. Además, era cierto que quería llevarme bien con él, ya que el pobre no tenía la culpa de que aquella situación fuera tan complicada para mí, por lo que el hecho de que aceptara mi mano me subió considerablemente el ánimo.

Así, me dejé envolver por una ligera sensación de calma mientras mi mirada recorría las blancas paredes del cuarto. Había poco que destacar en él: tan solo dos sencillos pero elegantes armarios de madera oscura decorados con dorados motivos orientales, uno para cada uno de nosotros, y una ventana con preciosas celosías en forma de estrellas hexagonales. Me reí para mis adentros, admitiendo que encajaba demasiado bien en el de Scarabia.

Una vez que Mallen se hubo cambiado al pijama, me deslicé con sigilo hacia el armario, donde alguien había colocado unas cuantas ropas para llevar en el dormitorio. Escogí la típica sudadera negra que compartían todos los estudiantes de mi casa, que esperaba que lograra camuflar todos mis… atributos, y unos cómodos pantalones de chándal que terminé por colocarme en el baño. Una vez salí con el conjunto cambiado y guardé con mimo el traje de ceremonia en el armario, me dejé caer sobre la cama, rendida, con la sensación de que todo aquello no podía ser otra cosa más que un bonito sueño.


	2. Por los pelos

Una intensa luminosidad se filtraba a través de la ventana, acariciando la piel de mis párpados. Arrugué el ceño y me giré sobre mi almohada, sin estar preparada para despertarme aun, pero los gritos de alguien en la lejanía no dejaron que ahondara mucho tiempo más en el abrazo de Morfeo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo más mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pero de repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, sobresaltándome, y en un acto reflejo abrí los ojos de golpe, impulsándome para quedar sentada sobre la cama. A través de mis adormilados ojos observé a un preocupado chico pelirrojo, quién apartó la mano que mantenía sobre mi hombro, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía.

-Siento despertarte, tío. Pero vas a llegar tarde al primer día si no te vistes ya.

Parpadeé varias veces más para espantar los últimos retazos de sueño que se aferraban a mi ser, y ajusté la vista para observar con detenimiento esos ojos verdes que temblaban preocupados. Fue solo entonces cuando entrendí por completo lo que estaba pasando.

Aquel chico era Mallen. Y aquel era mi cuarto en el dormitorio de Scarabia. Por lo tanto seguía en el mundo de Twisted Wonderland, y todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior había sido real. _Oh, mierda_.

-C-Claro, muchas gracias -respondí a mi compañero para calmar su inquietud.

-No hay problema -suspiró, separándose de la cama y poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme-. Bueno, yo me adelanto, supongo que te veré en clase.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde tenemos nuestro horario?

-Dentro del armario hay una nota. Ahí lo pone -me explicó, dedicándome una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Genial, gracias, luego te veo. -Y con un breve salto desde la cama, me puse en pie y corrí hacia el armario. No había tiempo que perder.

Cuando abrí su interior, reparé en una hoja cuidadosamente doblada que había aparecido por arte de magia encima de mi uniforme. Le eché un rápido vistazo, fijándome en el horario de mi primera clase, las ocho y media, e introduje el papel en la mochila preparada dentro del armario a la velocidad de la luz. Iba a llegar tarde al paso que iba, por lo que me había indicado Mallen, así que cogí con avidez las prendas del uniforme escolar y me dispuse a quitarme la sudadera, hasta que un pensamiento me golpeó con fuerza. Tenía que ocultar mi busto si quería aparentar ser un hombre, y para ello, la mejor manera de disimularlo era hacerme con unas vendas que lo cubrieran. Pero ¿de dónde iba a sacarlas?

Busqué apresuradamente en los cajones del baño, en la estantería, revolviendo los pocos enseres que había en el armario... Pero nada, no hubo éxito, así que suspiré, agotada, y me apoyé en una de las impolutas paredes de mi habitación. Si no tenía vendas a mano en mi habitación, probablemente lo más sensato fuera preguntar a la gente del dormitorio. Seguro que alguno debía tener, o al menos saber dónde se guardaban. Así que arranqué a correr como alma que lleva al diablo y salí de mi cuarto, buscando alumnos a los que preguntar, mientras atravesaba con rapidez los amplios pasillos de alfombras rojas y detalles dorados. Encontré varios grupos de alumnos que se dirigían hacia la salida del dormitorio y fui preguntando a cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno supo responderme. Pronto me di cuenta de mi estrepitosa derrota y, temiendo llegar tarde, di media vuelta y marché hacia mi habitación. Cuando ya había recorrido medio pasillo, alguien chocó conmigo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y me tropezara hacia atrás, aunque sin llegar a caer. Cuando levanté la vista del suelo, observé un familiar rostro enmarcado en joyas mirándome.

-¡Perdona, Kalim, no te había visto!

-Ah, no pasa nada Erik, yo también iba bastante distraído -reconoció, sonriendo-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te he notado muy frustrado antes.

-Oh, nada, es solo que... -Y fue entonces cuando caí. Kalim probablemente sí supiera donde podría encontrar unas vendas, ya que era el líder del dormitorio. O, al menos, eso esperaba... Y no perdía nada por intentarlo, así que le pregunté por ellas.

Aquello provocó que el muchacho se echara hacia atrás, alarmado.

-¿Vendas? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es solo una vieja herida -Le sonreí, de forma tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, aquello no pareció rebajar la preocupación en los ojos escarlata de Kalim.

-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano con la cura? Seguro que a Jamil no le importa...

Estuve a escasos segundos de soltar una risa histérica. Tan solo de imaginarme que Jamil podría estar "ayudándome a colocarme las vendas" y más concretamente, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo sin camiseta, era suficiente para que mi mente estuviera al borde del colapso. Aun no sé cómo pude reponerme de esa visión y responder con mayor normalidad de la que en realidad sentía.

-No, no, si es muy sencilla. Solo necesito las vendas, lo demás lo tengo.

Tras unos segundos de confusión en sus ojos, Kalim dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien. Están en la sala de enfermería, segunda planta a la izquierda.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kalim! -respondí con rapidez, echando a andar en la dirección que me había indicado.

Pero él me detuvo cuando posó su mano sobre mi hombro, y respondió con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

-No me las des... Y cuídate. Ah, y no llegues tarde a la clase del profesor Crewel, o te castigará de una manera dolorosa...

-Está bien, seguiré tu consejo. ¡Gracias! -dije, mientras me apartaba del líder de Scarabia y echaba a correr hacia las escaleras más cercanas en busca de las ansiadas vendas.

* * *

A pesar de mi intento de apresurarme lo máximo posible, mis deseos no se cumplieron y llegué tarde a la primera clase del año, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Por un lado, las caras de desaprobación de mis compañeros de clase. Por otro, el enfado del profesor de Alquimia, Divus Crewel, que con su lujoso abrigo de piel y su maquillaje perfecto me dedicó una mirada de desdén cuando aparecí veinte minutos después de que su clase hubiera empezado. Yo me encogí y traté de sentarme en la esquina más alejada de la clase, pero no evité que Divus se acercara hasta mi sitio y me echara la bronca por llegar tarde delante de todos mis compañeros. Por si fuera poco, también remató su sentencia mandándome un largo trabajo de ochenta páginas sobre la Alquimia en la Atlántida y me obligó a mantener detención durante el recreo.

Así fue como durante los últimos minutos de mi detención en clase vislumbré a Paula, que entraba al aula vacía varios minutos antes de que comenzara su siguiente clase. Divus se marchó en ese instante considerando que ya me había castigado lo suficiente, cosa que agradecí profundamente, y cuando le vi abandonar la clase, pegué un brinco hasta llegar al lado de mi amiga.

-¡Paula! -Le saludé.

Ella giró la cabeza en ese mismo instante para clavar los ojos en mí. Llevaba puesto el precioso traje ceremonial del día anterior, lo cual desentonaba mucho con la tónica general del resto de los alumnos. Tanto, que no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, ofendida.

Tuve que detener mi risa un minuto para buscar aire y no ahogarme en el intento.

-¿Por qué llevas el traje de ceremonia?

-Porque oculta mejor las tetas -respondió, completamente seria.

Otra risotada amenazó con escaparse de mi boca.

-Pero ¿nadie te ha llamado la atención por llevarlo?

-Claro que sí -dijo, asintiendo-. Tanto alumnos como profes me han preguntado que por qué lo llevo.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?

-Que el uniforme se está lavando.

Esta vez, el estallido de risa fue incontrolable, y carcajada tras carcajada fueron saliendo de mi boca, imparables. Aquello sonaba al cien por cien como Paula, ya que ella en la vida real vivía compartiendo piso con ciertas personas y probablemente hubiera pensado en esa excusa por experiencia directa.

Al ver que mi risa no cesaba, Paula me miró con cierto recelo.

-Ea, ¿es que cómo ocultas tu pecho? -musitó, indignada ante mi actitud.

-Ah, lo siento, es que ha sido muy gracioso -dije, comenzando a serenarme-. Pues yo me he vuelto loca esta mañana buscando unas vendas.

Esta vez el turno de sorpresa fue para mi amiga.

-¿En serio te lo has vendado? -Sus ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados.

-Y tanto. No sin antes preocupar al líder de mi dormitorio buscándolas -reconocí, avergonzada.

-Pues igual me toca a mí también pillar algunas, ahora que lo dices...

-Sé el sitio ideal para ello -dije, entusiasmada, mientras daba una palmada-. Hay una tienda de artilugios mágicos y de todo tipo, seguro que tienen vendas.

Mi amiga asintió, conforme. Bajo la capucha del traje, observé sus oscuros ojos desplazar su mirada hacia el lateral, como si tuviera cierto miedo de comentar todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes.

-Por cierto, en cuanto a lo de volver... -musitó con timidez.

Suprimí un suspiro. Entendía su urgencia, de verdad que sí. Y yo tampoco quería quedarme atrapada en aquel mundo para siempre. Pero también sabía que aquel universo era mucho más peligroso que el nuestro, y más para nosotras que no pertenecíamos a él, por lo que había que proceder con especial calma de ahí en adelante.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar con el director Crowley, pero primero tenemos que reunirnos las cuatro y planear lo que vamos a decirle -admití, tratando de tranquilizarla a ella... Y un poco también a mí misma.

-Vale... Espera, ¿has dicho las cuatro? -dijo mi amiga, reparando en mis palabras anteriores.

-¡Ah, es que María también está aquí!

-¡¿Queeeeeeé?! -dijo, echándose hacia atrás y alzando una mano hacia el pecho- ¿Dónde?

-La seleccionaron en Heartslabyul, el dormitorio de Alicia, y estoy preocupada por ella, porque dijo su nombre real así que seguro que no sabe que tiene que aparentar ser hombre... -suspiré- Ahora cuando coincidamos en la comida con Rocío, buscamos a María y tratamos de hablar con ellas de la situación.

-Vale... Tú eres la que sabe más del juego, así que confío en ti.

No voy a negar que aquello me conmovió un poco. No estábamos acostumbradas a hablar con sinceridad sobre lo que nos apreciábamos o confiábamos la una en la otra, así que su último comentario hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa tonta.

-Gracias -le dije de corazón.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que el resto de los compañeros de Paula ya habían entrado a la clase, y que su profesor estaba a punto de llegar, a juzgar por el jolgorio que reinaba en el aula. Así, recogí con prisa mis cosas y, antes de irme, volví mi cabeza para dedicarle unas últimas palabras a mi amiga.

-Por cierto, ya me contaréis cómo fue vuestra primera noche en el NRC, que tengo curiosidad. -Alcé la voz por encima de las conversaciones ajenas, mientras movía la mano en dirección a Paula a modo de despedida.

Vi a mi amiga asentir con la cabeza mientras se sentaba y colocaba a la perfección su material de escritura, con lo que no perdí ni un segundo más y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el aula 3.1, donde me esperaba la clase de Fundamentos de la Magia.

* * *

Las clases en la mañana desaparecieron antes de que pudiera echar de menos un reloj, y llegó el ansiado momento de la comida, así que me dirigí hacia la cafetería del Night Raven College.

Cuando entré, un cuarto enorme con altas ventanas ojivales me recibió, y el calor de una chimenea en el lateral izquierdo de la estancia llenaba todo el cuarto. Bajo una enorme lámpara que más se parecía a un árbol de intrincadas ramas secas rodeado de brillantes luciérnagas, se extendían varias hileras de bancadas de madera con sus respectivos asientos, la mayoría ya ocupados por decenas de alumnos del instituto. El jolgorio y ruido de todos ellos hablando provocó que se me escapara una mueca de desagrado ante el volumen tan atronador de mis alrededores, aunque solo tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos hasta que me acostumbré a ello.

Mientras aquello sucedía, me coloqué con discreción en la cola para recibir mi comida, echando una ojeada al comedor para localizar a mis amigas. Distinguí a Jack Howl y Ruggie Bucchi, estudiantes de primer y segundo año de Savanaclaw respectivamente, sentados en una mesa con algunos miembros más de su dormitorio. No muy lejos de ellos se situaba la mesa de Heartslabyul, donde reconocí los cobrizos cabellos de Cater Diamond y el rostro sereno de Trey Clover, de tercer año, así que me incliné por delante de mi compañero de fila para agudizar mi vista y tratar de localizar a María entre el grupo de su casa, pero fue imposible. No la encontré ni a ella ni a Ace Trappola, de primer año, y sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso. "Probablemente se hayan hecho amigos y estén comiendo en otro sitio, no seas tonta, Bea", pensé, tratando de convencerme de que ese era el escenario que más sentido tenía en aquella situación. Sí, definitivamente, decidí que eso era lo que había sucedido con mi amiga, y cuando me giré para avanzar en la fila de la comida, observé que varios sitios por delante del mío había alguien con el traje de ceremonia haciendo la cola. Y esa persona solo podía ser una que yo conocía bien.

-¡Paul-, Pau! -corregí en el último segundo, alzando la voz para que me escuchara por encima del ruido del comedor.

Mi amiga se volteó hasta mirarme y sonreír, y entonces aproveché para colocarme a su lado, sobrepasando a varias personas que me dedicaron una mirada de odio. Los miré por el rabillo del ojo, por si fueran alguno de los personajes que yo conocía y tuviera que cuidarme de que no me lanzaran algún hechizo, pero no lo eran, así que los obvié y recogí la comida con Paula sin preocuparme por las repercusiones.

Cargadas con un cuenco de sopa humeante y un plato de lo que parecía algo de pescado acompañado de verduras, buscamos un hueco en el que sentarnos, pero antes de proceder a ello, le hice un gesto con la cabeza a mi amiga para que me ayudara a buscar al resto de integrantes de nuestro grupo. Ella asintió, y comenzamos a escanear de nuevo todo el comedor, recorriendo los suelos de motivos romboides e inspeccionando cuidadosamente nuestros alrededores. Pude apreciar a un chico de cortos cabellos violáceos sentándose de forma completamente recta y refinada que miraba con cierto temor a su compañero de dormitorio, cuyos ojos, hermosamente resaltados por el maquillaje que llevaba, le dedicaban una dureza inusual. Situados algo más allá de este primer grupo, dos estudiantes con el rostro idéntico charlaban animadamente, mientras su compañero de casa ajustaba sus gafas y les dedicaba algunas palabras que provocaron que el más exaltado del trío disminuyera su intensidad de palabra y le dedicara un gesto de aburrimiento. Sonreí ante la estampa brevemente y poco después desvié la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Paula, que justo en ese momento se giraba para mirarme con gesto sorprendido. Cuando nuestras miradas conectaron, ella se desplazó lateralmente para dejar paso a una pareja de estudiantes comiendo en silencio. Al fijar mi vista en ellos, aprecié un color verdoso en la banda de tela que ambos portaban enganchada a su brazo derecho, lo que me indicó que eran estudiantes de Diasomnia, e intuyendo de quién podía estar hablando Paula, atravesé como pude la hilera de bancos que nos separaba y me planté a su lado lo más rápido posible, haciendo malabares para que mi propia comida no terminara esparcida por el suelo o sobre la cabeza de algún pobre desgraciado.

Efectivamente, esos eran los inconfundibles cabellos oscuros de nuestra amiga Rocío. Lo inusual de aquella estampa era que se encontraba en una posición central dentro de la bancada, cuando lo más habitual habría sido que se hubiera situado en alguna esquina lejos del tumulto... Pero no teníamos tiempo que perder, así que cuando me uní a ella, Paula se adelantó.

-¡Ross!

La chica volteó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y vi a Paula suspirar de alivio al verla. Pero en lo que ninguna de ellas reparó fue en cómo el chico del mismo dormitorio que nuestra amiga levantaba la mirada hasta nosotras y nos observaba, con la confusión reinando en sus ojos.

-¿Ross? -preguntó su compañero, frunciendo el ceño.

 _Mierda_. Fue solo en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que Paula acababa de usar el apodo de Rocío delante de su compañero de dormitorio. Y que ella se había presentado como Shade ante todo el instituto.

Paula se quedó mirando el estupor del otro chico sin comprender a qué se debía, así que parecía que solo yo me había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata delante de él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alarmarse más, Ross se giró hacia él con rapidez.

-Es mi apodo -admitió, asumiendo el control de la situación.

-Ah, vale -dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. A partir de entonces tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres falsos si queríamos dejar de levantar sospechas innecesariamente.

-Después de comer, tenemos que hablar... -Comencé a informar, en tono serio, pero al mirar de reojo al chico y ver que éste pegaba la oreja a nuestra conversación, sonreí, cambiando el semblante-. Íbamos a hacer los deberes juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Recé internamente para que Rocío tuviera un momento de lucidez y captara el verdadero mensaje de mis palabras.

-¿Deberes? -preguntó con extrañeza.

Me dieron ganas de llevarme una mano a la cara, sin poder creérmelo. Como me temía, no había pillado la indirecta que le acababa de dedicar, de modo que no tuve más remedio que guiñarle un ojo discretamente.

Paula, que sí que había entendido el significado tras mis palabras, intervino entonces.

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Es que estamos bastante PERDIDOS con todo esto -insistió, enfatizando la última parte de la frase con un gesto con la mano.

Observé la confusión con la que el brillo en los ojos de mi amiga titilaba al escuchar a Paula, y ya estaba lista para actuar, hasta que noté cómo la comprensión se adueñaba del semblante de mi amiga unos segundos después.

-¡Aaaah, es verdad, lo había olvidado! -exclamó Rocío, asintiendo-. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-En un lugar donde no nos molesten mucho y podamos hablar -propuso Paula, dedicándome una mirada interrogante.

-Hmm... Quizá podríamos ir al Jardín Botánico -contesté, tras tomarme unos segundos de reflexión. Dudaba que mucha gente fuera allí en su primer día de clase.

Rocío asintió, conforme. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de pasear por el campus, así que estar en algún sitio donde no fuera sencillo que otros nos encontraran lo agradecía mucho. Por su parte, vi cómo los ojos de Paula se iluminaban con ilusión, ya que era una gran amante de los parques y los animales. De hecho, cualquiera diría que estaba deseando ver alguno de ellos.

-Perfecto. Pues a las dos menos cuarto en la puerta del Jardín Botánico -concluí-. Tenemos un mapa del Night Raven College en la mochila, si no recuerdo mal.

-Vale -accedieron mis dos amigas.

Así, Paula y yo nos despedimos de Rocío y procedimos a buscar un sitio en el que sentarnos y disfrutar de nuestra comida al fin, pero no fue una misión sencilla, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que justo los alrededores de nuestra amiga eran las áreas con más alumnos por metro cuadrado. Terminamos sentándonos de forma bastante incómoda y apretujada en dos discretos huecos en el ala más aislada del tumulto, y también, de nuestra querida amiga de Diasomnia.

* * *

El interior del Jardín Botánico era inmensamente luminoso y cálido. Los rayos de sol atravesaban la gigantesca cúpula de cristal que se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas, haciendo brillar los intensos colores de las exóticas plantas del lugar. Danzando entre ellas, diminutas hadas centelleaban con su vuelo, y aquello hacía que aquel jardín reluciera más que cualquier otra joya.

Mis amigas dejaron escapar un suspiro maravillado ante las vistas, y así fue como supe que compartíamos el sentimiento. Sonreí mientras las guiaba hacia una zona más despejada, con hermosos bancos de piedra a los laterales para disfrutar de los alrededores del jardín.

-Ah... -Comencé a hablar mientras me sentaba, cansada de no sabía muy bien el qué, probablemente de todo el estrés de la mañana-. ¿Cómo os fue ayer en vuestros dormitorios, chicas?

-Dentro de que estoy en un mundo que no es el mío... -Se adelantó Paula, y pude vislumbrar la ansiedad dentro de sus ojos del color del abismo, como si me rogara que no se me olvidara la situación en la que estábamos. Acto seguido, suspiró-. Supongo que bien. El líder y el vice líder parecen agradables, al menos. No tuve muchos problemas, lo único que nos dijeron que tendríamos que ayudar a llevar el negocio del Mostro Lounge... Pero por lo demás bien. ¡Y además el sitio es muy bonito, con un acuario enorme!

Sonreí con dulzura ante su exclamación. Yo conocía el dormitorio de Octavinelle de las veces que había jugado al juego: era un dormitorio situado completamente bajo el agua, y dentro de él destacaba el restaurante que regentaban Azul, Jade y Floyd, el Mostro Lounge. Éste era un sitio tremendamente elegante, con un acuario de grandes dimensiones y bonitas criaturas marinas viviendo en él, por lo que podía estar de acuerdo con Paula en que el lugar era bastante bonito... De no ser por las medusas de tamaño colosal que también habitaban en ese acuario, las cuales me provocan auténtica fobia. Tan solo de recordarlas en mi mente tuve que reprimir un escalofrío.

-Me alegro de que te guste el dormitorio.

-Aunque hay uno de los gemelos que me pone nerviosa. Está muchas veces intentando estrujar a la gente.

-Oh, sí. Ese es Floyd -reconocí, asintiendo.

-¡¿ESTRUJAR a la gente?! -exclamó Ross- ¿Lo hizo contigo?

-Lo intentó, pero debió notar mi cara de odio y lo dejó pasar -respondió Paula.

-O más bien prefirió no hacerlo por ser el primer día y asustar a su compañero de casa... -Me reí con disimulo, imaginando a Floyd estrujando el delgado cuerpo de mi amiga. Juro que tuve que tapar mi boca para no llamar su atención mientras me giraba para mirar a mi otra amiga-. ¿Y tú qué tal en Diasomnia, Ross?

-Bueno, creo que bien. El chico de pelo corto con mechones rosas...

-Lilia -puntualicé.

-Eso. Él nos condujo hasta el dormitorio, donde el tío enorme y buenísimo con cuernos...

-Malleus. -Completé por ella, no sin antes cruzarme de brazos y que una sonrisa de suficiencia se adueñara de mi cara ante los adjetivos que habia empleado mi amiga.

-Ese, se presentó como el líder. Luego al chico nuevo y a mí nos pusieron en habitaciones separadas, y la verdad, he coincidido con él en el desayuno y en la comida y parece agradable, aunque un poco gruñón de vez en cuando.

Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de algo. Aquellos ojos verdes que nos habían observado con curiosidad durante la comida, unido a los cabellos cortos y de color de la hierba bañada por el rocío de la mañana, de repente encontraban sentido en mi memoria.

-¡Ostras, tu compañero de dormitorio es Sebek!

-Ah, sí, es verdad que se llamaba así -reconoció Rocío haciendo uso de su memoria-. ¿Era un personaje del juego?

Asentí, confirmando sus sospechas. Sebek Zigvolt, de primer año de Diasomnia, era más conocido por ser un verdadero fanático del líder de aquel dormitorio, Malleus Draconia. Por lo que recordaba del videojuego, Sebek tenía tal devoción por su líder de casa que dejaba que la rabia lo inundara rápidamente si alguien comentaba algo negativo de él. Además, estaba segura de que a aquellas alturas ya habría empapelado su habitación con posters del mago, así que sonreí para mis adentros. Me alegraba que Rocío no tuviera que aguantar aquello, aunque en parte sentía curiosidad ante cómo sería su convivencia con el chico.

-¿Y a ti qué tal, Bea? -preguntó Rocío, devolviéndome a la Tierra.

-Oh, pues a mí me fue bien, pero...

-¿Pero? -demandaron mis dos amigas a la vez, intrigadas.

-Bueno... -Me encogí de hombros-. El vice líder de mi dormitorio, Jamil, es muy inteligente, y creo que he levantado sus sospechas.

-¿Quién, tú? ¿La que más sabe del juego, y con ello, la que más desapercibida puede pasar? -Se extrañó Paula.

-Ya, pero... Me pilló hablando con Ross al ser seleccionada en Diasomnia, y me dijo que era muy raro que los nuevos alumnos se conocieran de ANTES de entrar al Night Raven College, y más aún ser AMIGOS.

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí, compartiendo la alarma en sus ojos. Suponía lo que estaban pensando: si sospechaban de mí, la que más conocía de aquel mundo, y algo me sucedía, todas ellas correrían peligro. Así que cualquier error que pudiera realizar podría suponer iguales o peores consecuencias para ellas, aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

Para quitar parte de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, hice un gesto con la mano, como si no fuera importante ese detalle.

-Más importante que eso, debemos tener varias cosas en mente, ahora que os he escuchado a las dos. Punto número uno: especialmente para ti, Paula, ya que es un asunto de tu dormitorio. NUNCA hagáis un contrato con Azul, el líder de tu casa -Señalé-. Pelo blanco tirando a lila, con gafas.

Ambas asintieron.

-Pero ¿por qué íbamos a querer firmar un contrato en primer lugar? -preguntó Paula.

-Él puede llegar a ser... Persuasivo. O forzar la situación para que necesitéis firmarlo. De cualquier manera, NO lo hagáis.

Les dediqué una mirada de seria advertencia a mis dos amigas. Tal fue la intensidad con la que lo hice, que vi a ambas retroceder ligeramente, como si les hubiera intimidado.

-Vale, vale.

-Perfecto -dije, ablandando mi expresión un poco-. Punto dos: como de momento tendremos que pasar algo de tiempo en el instituto, deberíamos hacernos con unas vendas si no queremos que la gente sospeche que somos chicas.

-¿Vendas? -Se extrañó Rocío.

-Para disimular el pecho -aclaré.

Vi sus ojos de color avellana expandirse, incrédulos.

-¿De verdad lo necesitamos?

-Es posible que no, pero... No deberíamos correr riesgos, ¿no creéis?

Mi amiga no parecía muy segura de mi respuesta, pero no le di tiempo a objetar, ya que había otra información de vital importancia que necesitaba compartir con ellas.

-Y punto tres: María también está en Twisted Wonderland.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? -demandó Rocío.

-Sí -contestó Paula, quien ya había escuchado esta parte de la historia-. Yo no la he visto, pero Bea dice que está en Heartslabyul.

La joven incorporación al dormitorio de Diasomnia se giró para mirarme con expresión anonadada, a lo que yo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ayer en la ceremonia, la vi después de que os seleccionaran, diciendo su nombre real -expliqué-. Pero hoy no la he visto en ningún sitio... Solo espero que esté bien.

-Bueno... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? -Se interesó Rocío.

Contuve una risa histérica que comenzaba a salir de mi garganta en ese preciso momento.

-Aunque esto sea un instituto, es una escuela de magia, y hasta donde yo sé, ninguna de nosotras podemos hacerla. Y el resto de los alumnos sí. Así que es mejor pensar en positivo porque si pensamos en negativo...

» Podría acabar herida, expulsada o incluso peor.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió nuestra conversación de repente. Evalué a mis amigas, pero ambas lucían rostros preocupados, y no era para menos. Al fin parecían entender que aquel sitio podía ser divertido o curioso, pero que, si algo se torcía, podía repercutir en nuestra salud física de forma directa. En la de todas. Por eso era tan importante que mientras estuviéramos en Twisted Wonderland mantuviéramos un perfil bajo y no causáramos más problemas de los que ya había originalmente en el juego.

-Vale. -Paula fue la primera en abrir la boca-. Tenemos el tema de María, pero ¿y el problema de TODAS para volver a nuestro mundo?

Suspiré mientras echaba un ligero vistazo a mi alrededor. Las hadas del jardín seguían revoloteando alegremente de flor en flor, ajenas a nuestra conversación. Traté de concentrarme en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo he estado pensando detenidamente. En el juego, al protagonista le pasa esencialmente lo que a nosotras: viene de otro mundo y por error acaba aquí. Además, tampoco puede usar magia, por lo que no podría quedarse en el Night Raven College, pero el Director no puede porque no sabe, o no quiere, devolverle a su dimensión. Así que llegan a un acuerdo: el Director busca algún modo de que Yuu vuelva a su mundo, y mientras, Yuu se queda aquí a cambio de trabajar para él.

-Espera... -intervino Ross- Has dicho que el Director "no quiere" que Yuu vuelva a su mundo. ¿Por qué?

-Pues esa... Es una de las dudas que tengo. En el juego no se revela, hasta donde yo sé, al menos; pero sé que el Director algo oculta porque hay un momento, en el evento de Halloween, en el que alguien dice de llamar a la policía, y Crowley se medio asusta y dice que eso no sería buena idea... Y alguien sugiere que si lo dice es porque tiene algo que ocultar, y él se hace el loco. Así que algo se trae entre manos y no es de fiar del todo.

» Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que usa a Yuu para conseguir que los personajes que hacen Overblot sobrevivan al final.

-¿Overblot? -inquirió Paula.

Así, comencé a explicarles en lo que consistía el Overblot. Les expliqué que, en aquel mundo, realizar magia generaba un "residuo" en forma de manchas negras (de ahí la palabra "blot") que se podía acumular en el usuario si no se poseía un cristal mágico, que en concreto en el Night Raven College, ese cristal adquiría la apariencia de bolígrafo. A modo de ejemplo, saqué el bolígrafo que nos habían facilitado junto al uniforme y que todos los alumnos llevábamos en nuestros bolsillos. El mío relucía con una brillante joya roja, similar a un rubí, reflejo de la casa de Scarabia. Mis amigas lo observaron durante unos segundos para después evaluar sus propios bolígrafos mágicos, cada uno de ellos de un color diferente: el de Ross era de un verde esmeralda, mientras el de Paula era de un blanco que refulgía con elevada pureza. Asentí al comprobar que hasta aquel momento lo habían entendido, antes de continuar con lo más importante acerca del Overblot.

-Cuando una persona usa su magia de forma seguida, estas manchas se van acumulando en su cristal. Eso, unido a unas emociones negativas muy intensas, puede hacer que las manchas se agranden y terminen por ocupar todo el cristal. Cuando eso ocurre, el usuario entra en el estado de Overblot, por el que su magia se ve descontrolada y la persona deja de razonar: digamos que es un estado de "locura" muy peligroso en el que el usuario no atiende a razones y habitualmente trata de acabar con todos los que lo rodean.

Vi el terror a través de sus ojos en ese instante y casi podía notar cómo se les congelaba el aire en las venas. Posé una mano sobre la pierna de cada una, y sonreí para tranquilizarlas.

-Pero en el juego conseguimos que de alguna manera la cosa no vaya a mayores, así que estoy segura de que, en nuestra situación, habrá algo que podamos hacer para salvarnos si ocurren los Overblot.

-Más nos vale habernos ido antes de que aparezcan esos Overblot -dijo Paula, quien se abrazó a si misma.

-Entonces -dijo Ross, recuperando el hilo anterior de la conversación-, si le contamos a Crowley nuestra situación, nos hará trabajar para él y controlar los Overblots jugándonos la vida, sin ninguna garantía de que nos acabe sacando de aquí...

-Sí.

-Pero, si no se lo decimos, no tenemos ninguna remota posibilidad de dar con una manera de salir de aquí.

-Eso es -asentí, orgullosa de la manera en la que mis amigas habían entendido nuestro principal dilema-. Además, como ya os dije ayer, salir del NRC tampoco me parece una opción: no conozco el mundo de fuera y puede que sea incluso más peligroso que quedarse aquí.

-Aparte de que aquí conoces a los personajes y cómo funciona todo.

Volví a asentir ante el comentario de Rocío. La manera más sencilla y en realidad la más viable que teníamos de salir de Twisted Wonderland era seguir parte de las reglas del juego, y aprovechar el hecho de que yo conocía muchos de los secretos que entrañaba. Por su parte, Paula parecía estar dando muchas vueltas a toda nuestra situación para conseguir su propia resolución.

-Entonces no creo que nos quede otra que decírselo al Director, ¿no? -dijo finalmente.

-Sí. Pero cuando encontremos a María y le expliquemos toda esta situación.

-Okay -accedió Ross, y a su lado, vi a Paula asentir, conforme también. Me sorprendía gratamente que la muchacha estuviera manteniendo tanto la calma, para lo que ella acostumbraba.

-Entonces, lo primero que tenemos que hacer son dos cosas -recapitulé, para que ninguna perdiéramos de vista nuestros objetivos a corto plazo-: uno, buscar a María, y dos, mientras estemos aquí, deberíamos buscar vendas. Así que os voy a llevar ahora en un momento a la tienda que hay en el campus y preguntamos.

Me incorporé con rapidez viendo como mis amigas me imitaban, y no pude evitar sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me había obedecido así de fácil, pero en realidad no me estaba dejando llevar por el momento, tan solo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Aunque no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de una pequeña parte de la situación.

Esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente mientras volvía a recorrer el camino de grava que serpenteaba por el Jardín Botánico a la cabeza del grupo, guiando a mis amigas que charlaban a mi espalda. Tratando de recuperar el ánimo que la anterior conversación nos había arrebatado, me giraba de vez en cuando para mirarlas para con una sonrisa tranquilizarlas de que todo saldría bien. Pero mi ánimo ligero no duró demasiado tiempo, porque algo me hizo tropezar y caer de bruces contra el suelo. Gracias a que puse las manos antes que mi cabeza, solo tuve unos ligeros raspones en las mismas así que, tras cerciorarme de que me encontraba bien, volteé la cabeza para localizar lo que me había hecho caer. A unos pocos centímetros de donde se hallaba mi cuerpo vislumbré una larga cola de pelo oscuro que reconocí al instante, y el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho! -exclamé, levantándome en apenas un segundo.

Paula y Rocío, que llegaban en ese momento hasta donde me encontraba, observaron mi comportamiento con la duda asaltando sus rostros, como si no entendieran por qué me disculpaba. Pero no tuve tiempo de explicárselo, ya que no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que una alta figura con un espeso pelo castaño se interpuso entre nosotras. Sus afilados ojos verdes se clavaron sobre mí mostrando un infinito desprecio. _Oh, no_.

-Ugh... -dijo la figura, tocándose la frente- Estaba echándome una siesta hasta que has pisado mi cola... Qué mierda.

-¡Perdón, no te he visto!

En cuanto vi a mis amigas colocarse en una posición cercana a la mía, no lo dudé ni un minuto y, dedicándoles una intensa mirada para que me imitaran, eché a correr tan rápido como mis pequeños pies me dejaron hacia la salida del Jardín Botánico. Escuché los acelerados pasos de mis amigas a mi espalda, y resoplé aliviada, y al poco tiempo localicé la salida ante mis ojos. Conforme la salida parecía más grande y cercana a nosotras, mi mente ya se aferraba más a la idea de que conseguiría seguridad tras esas puertas. Pero justo antes de tocar el pomo, una sombra se colocó ante mí, enorme e imponente. El hombre que tenía delante se inclinó hacia mí, obligándome a encogerme un poco.

-No, eso está claro -emitió con una voz rasgada mientras una peligrosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro-. Y lo que tampoco vas a ver es el cielo fuera de este jardín.

-¡Ah!

Mi cuerpo retrocedió ante la amenaza en su voz grave, y me quedé mirando la figura de mi oponente. Su piel dorada contrastaba con su afilada sonrisa inmaculada, donde unos colmillos perfectamente esculpidos asomaban con descaro. Sus redondeadas orejas de pelo marrón sobresalían entre aquellos cabellos castaños alborotados, y una fiera mirada de color esmeralda que quedaba agravada por la larga cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo remataban toda la composición. No cabía ningún lugar para la duda de con quién me había topado en aquel jardín.

Mis amigas decidieron intervenir en ese momento.

-Te ha pedido perdón ya dos veces. ¿Qué más quieres? -dijo Paula, encarándose al chico frente a ella.

-¿Que qué quiero? Heh -dijo, divertido, posando una mano sobre su pecho con aires de superioridad, no sin antes desplazar la mirada hacia mí de nuevo-. Yo, Leona Kingscholar, no puedo dejar que te vayas después de haber pisado mi cola. Debo dar ejemplo, ¿no crees?

La última parte de la frase de Leona se transformó en un gruñido gutural, por el que el líder de Savanaclaw mostró aún más sus colmillos. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, sentí cómo uno de los musculosos brazos del chico avanzaba en mi dirección, y sin saber muy bien qué hacía, cerré los ojos mientras mis pies giraban sobre sí mismos para evitar el agarre de Leona. Casi sentí el tacto de sus guantes de cuero sobre mi ropa...

Hasta que las puertas del Jardín Botánico se abrieron de par en par a su espalda, y una voz canturreó detrás de él.

-¡Leona~! Oh, por fin te encuentro.

El susodicho reaccionó ante la misteriosa voz deteniendo su ataque en el aire. Yo expiré con fuerza cuando vi la mano de Leona apartarse de mi dirección, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta esos instantes.

-Ah... El pesado está aquí -emitió Leona, girándose en dirección a su interlocutor.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver ese rostro familiar, de ojos caídos y mirada perdida, pero al mismo tiempo de un azul digno del cielo en un día despejado. Ese uniforme de chaqueta abierta y chaleco amarillo nunca había resplandecido tanto ante mis ojos. Esa voz juguetona y alegre que habitualmente se quejaba de lo que su líder de dormitorio le pedía día y noche. En resumidas cuentas, nunca me había sentido más bendecida como en aquel momento por la aparición tan oportuna de Ruggie Bucchi, estudiante de segundo año de Savanaclaw, quién sin saberlo, acababa de salvar mi integridad física.

-Tienes clase de magia curativa. Vamos, no llegues tarde otra vez -dijo Ruggie a su líder de dormitorio, tirando de su brazo en dirección a la salida. No pareció reparar en nuestra presencia allí, y en parte me alegré de que así fuera, porque eso facilitaba que la atención de Leona no se detuviera sobre nosotras de nuevo.

-Cállate... Ugh. Ya voy.

El líder de Savanaclaw se giró para acompañar al otro chico fuera del jardín y, cuando sus manos tocaron el picaporte, se volvió para dedicarnos una última mirada por encima del hombro.

-Ten cuidado con molestarme de nuevo, Herbívoro. O la próxima vez no te librarás tan fácilmente.

Tragué saliva al escuchar sus palabras, y solo cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse tras ellos, liberé mis manos que tan férreamente había estado cruzando durante todo el tiempo y pude estirar mi espalda en condiciones. La verdad es que aquello había estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Ruggie, no sabía qué podía haberme pasado...

Noté a Rocío acercarse hasta mí y posar su mano sobre mi hombro a modo conciliador.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quiénes eran esos?

-El grande era el líder del dormitorio de Savanaclaw, Leona Kingscholar, y el otro era Ruggie Bucchi, de Savanaclaw también. Como habréis podido apreciar, Leona también es bastante peligroso, sobre todo cuando se enfada. Y no me acordaba, pero usa el jardín botánico para echar sus siestas entre horas.

-Menudo gilipollas -espetó Paula con desprecio.

-Sí, bueno... Vamos a olvidar un poco esto. ¡A por las vendas, antes de que empiecen las siguientes clases! -emití, mientras cogía a mis amigas de las manos y las conducía al exterior, con el sol del mediodía alumbrando el cielo de Twisted Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra protagonista Rocío ("Shade" en Twisted Wonderland) también responde al nombre de Ross.  
> Es posible que se la llame de forma indistinta a lo largo de la historia.  
> ...perdón por el lío ^^


	3. Monsieur Miroir

Aquel día no tuvimos más sobresaltos. Las tres fuimos al lugar que les había prometido, la Misteriosa Tienda de Mr. S, situada en una pequeña cabaña rodeada de altos árboles que adornaban la avenida principal. El exterior de la tienda no era nada deslumbrante, pero el interior era mucho más grande de lo que uno se podía imaginar. Nos costó abrirnos paso entre la cantidad de objetos flotantes y variopintos que volaban por la tienda, sobre todo a través del oscuro pasillo de entrada, que atravesamos con cierto temor, pero solo hasta que el animado dueño nos saludó teatralmente.

–¡Hey! Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, mis pequeños amigos. ¿Qué desean nuestros amables invitados de hoy? –dijo un hombre joven con estrafalaria vestimenta morada y blanca.

Vi a mis amigas mirarse extrañadas. Era cierto, no les había hablado del excéntrico Sam y de su tienda de artilugios mágicos anteriormente. Tampoco conocía bien a este mago, ya que era uno de los personajes más secundarios del juego, apareciendo tan solo una vez en lo que yo conocía de historia, así que no había mucho que podía haberles contado de él.

–Buenas –saludé, como si le conociera de toda la vida–. Veníamos buscando unas vendas.

–Alguien se ha pasado hoy en su primer día, ¿eh? –bromeó, alzando una ceja.

Escuché a Paula y Rocío reírse incómodamente, y aquello me hizo aún más gracia si cabe.

–Bueno, qué es un primer día sin unos cuantos encontronazos –suspiré, siguiéndole el juego al dependiente.

Éste sonrió y se aproximó al mostrador, plantando una mano en la cadera y otra apoyando su barbilla, observándonos con curiosidad.

–Okay, ¿y cuántas vendas queréis?

Nos miramos entre nosotras. Íbamos a necesitar unas cuantas, probablemente, así que le pedimos unos cuantos rollos para cada una, lo que causó bastante interés en el hombre.

–Nos han mandado reponerlas en nuestros dormitorios –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros mientras cargaba con el material. Mis amigas asintieron para reafirmar nuestra historia.

Sam nos evaluó con la mirada, haciendo un gesto que evidenciaba que sentía curiosidad hacia nosotras. Probablemente sería inusual que los alumnos vinieran en busca de ese material, y más aun durante el primer día de clases… Pero lo dejó pasar y tan solo nos regaló una sonrisa torcida mientras nos cobraba.

Cuando escucharon lo que costaban esas vendas, 80 “madols”, mis dos amigas se miraron estupefactas y me cogieron del brazo para llamar mi atención.

–No os preocupéis –les tranquilicé, posando mis manos sobre sus hombros–. La tarjeta que nos identifica como los alumnos del Night Raven College nos sirve también de tarjeta de crédito.

Me había dado cuenta esa misma mañana. Al coger el uniforme, junto a mi horario y mis pertenencias, había una pequeña tarjetita identificativa con mi nombre y apellido (no con el real, sino con el que había pronunciado delante del Espejo de la Oscuridad). También había comprobado que en la parte trasera de la tarjeta se especificaba que se podía emplear como tarjeta de crédito, lo cual me pareció muy curioso… Aunque no tuve tiempo de curiosear más porque llegaba tarde a clase.

–No sé cuánto dinero tendremos dentro, pero… 80 madols no es muy caro.

–¿Madols? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Rocío.

–Es la moneda que utilizan en este juego.

Mis amigas asintieron, procesándolo todo a su ritmo y observando sus propias tarjetas para comprobar que lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Suspiré mientras me adelantaba y pagaba con mi tarjeta toda nuestra cuenta y, cuando Sam me la devolvió, observé que en el reverso se iluminaba una cifra en color rojo: 420.250. Estuve a punto de tirar la tarjeta al suelo de la sorpresa: ¡era justo la cantidad de madols que tenía ahorrados en el juego de Twisted Wonderland!

Aquello ya no podía ser casualidad, que justo la cantidad de dinero que había ahorrado en el videojuego fuera la que yo poseía dentro de la tarjeta. Eso me dio otro tema del que preocuparme posteriormente, y como imaginaréis, era el de dar con la razón por la que nos encontrábamos dentro del juego.

Eso había ocurrido hacía tres días. Y durante los mismos, encontramos otro punto de encuentro dentro del Jardín Botánico lejos de posibles interferencias como la presencia de Leona. Allí nos reuníamos después de comer para planificar lo que íbamos a hacer y practicar el llamarnos con nuestros nombres falsos para acostumbrarnos a ellos. También nos esforzamos en nuestras clases: algunas de ellas las compartíamos con alumnos de otros cursos, habitualmente de segundo aunque había algunos de tercero también, como Trey Clover, con quien coincidía a menudo en clase de Gimnasia. Era muy sorprendente el nivel al que se encontraba el confiable vice-líder de Heartslabyul, todo fuerza y resistencia en estado puro, en contraste con el mío propio… Que no podía ni completar las diez primeras vueltas al campo de vuelo y siempre quedaba la última del grupo, ganándome el desprecio y las broncas del profesor Ashton Vargas. Sin embargo, no me sentía del todo sola, ya que solía coincidir en esta asignatura con Rocío, y me alegraba saber que no era la única con problemas para alcanzar el nivel del resto de nuestros compañeros, aunque a ella personalmente se le diera algo mejor que a mí.

Por otro lado, durante esos tres días estuvimos buscando a María sin descanso. La buscamos en todas las áreas de la escuela: en las aulas, en la grande y espaciosa cafetería, en la biblioteca, en las áreas recreativas, o incluso en la arboleda que rodeaba el campus… Pero no hubo manera de dar con ella. Y cada día que pasaba era más preocupante para mí, porque temía que le hubiera pasado algo de verdad. ¿Y si la habían expulsado sin haberme dado cuenta? ¿O si la tenían encerrada en algún calabozo, interrogándola? ¿O era víctima de algún tipo de hechizo? ¿O…?

Mi cabeza no paraba de imaginar horribles escenarios con mi pobre amiga a cada momento que pasaba. Lo seguía haciendo incluso en esos instantes, conforme caminaba por los elegantes pasillos del NRC en dirección a mi siguiente clase, con el eco de mis pasos resonando entre las paredes de piedra del edificio. De hecho, me preocupaba tanto que me parecía escuchar su voz en la lejanía. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme, y seguí caminando hacia mi siguiente aula, donde me esperaba el viejo profesor Mozus Trein y su apasionante clase de Historia de la Magia. Estaba ya a escasos dos pasos de la puerta cuando escuché con mayor claridad un coro de animadas risas que sonaban muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba. 

Al voltearme, pude ver un corrillo de tres alumnos que charlaban de forma relajada apoyados sobre el alféizar del gran ventanal del pasillo. El primero de ellos tenía unos cortos cabellos revueltos del color de la esfera ardiente que reinaba en el cielo, y se sentaba de manera informal sobre el alféizar. El segundo de ellos estaba apoyado contra una columna con expresión más seria, aunque discretamente sonriente, con sus cortos cabellos de color cobalto perfectamente peinados hacia abajo. El tercer componente del grupo tenía una melena media con cabellos cobrizos y lisos, y era, junto con el primer integrante, el principal responsable de las carcajadas. Sus uniformes dejaban entrever un chaleco de color bermellón con bordes dorados, común a todos ellos.

No me faltó tiempo para olvidarme de la clase y precipitarme hacia ellos.

–¡¡María!! 

Al escuchar mi alarido, los tres estudiantes se giraron para mirarme estupefactos. Los dos primeros que habían llamado mi atención eran Ace Trappola y Deuce Spade, ambos alumnos de primer curso de Heartslabyul y compañeros protagonistas del MC del juego. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al notar mi intervención, pero no realizaron ningún gesto, no así como mi amiga María, la tercera integrante del grupo, quien reconoció su nombre y también posiblemente mi voz al instante y se volteó con rapidez para mirarme.

–¡¿Be-?! –comenzó a decir María al verme.

–¡¡Aaaah, yo soy Erik, mucho gusto!! –grité hacia Ace y Deuce, tratando de evitar que los dos estudiantes escucharan mi nombre real.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando prácticamente salté sobre ellos para darles la mano de forma efusiva. Lo hice adrede, deseando que se extrañaran más por mi comportamiento que por la palabra emitida por mi amiga al verme. Quizá le dediqué demasiado empeño a tal gesto, ya que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de profunda extrañeza al corresponder a mi saludo, casi igual a la de Deuce, aunque éste logró ocultarlo mejor y me lo devolvió de forma más educada.

–Yo soy Deuce –respondió el chico de cabellos azulados, aunque ya lo sabía. Escuchar su voz en la vida real me subía el ánimo, ya que le tenía bastante cariño a este personaje.

–Ace –suspiró el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le fastidiara tener que presentarse ante mí. Se me escapó una sonrisa al observar al pelirrojo comportarse de ese modo que le caracterizaba tan bien.

–Encantado –asentí, y en ese instante, me giré para dedicarle una mirada a mi amiga, que se encontraba estupefacta ante mi reacción–. Ahora, ¿puedo llevarme a María un buen rato después de clase?

Por si no hubiera provocado ya suficiente sorpresa en aquel grupo de tres, mi pregunta causó otra oleada de confusión en los estudiantes de Heartslabyul. 

–Eh... Supongo que sí, pero... ¿Para qué? –preguntó Ace. 

–Necesito hablar con él de unas cosas –respondí, agregando una sonrisa a mi mensaje para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos. Lo cierto era que mi petición había sonado bastante seria, porque en realidad lo era, pero para un estudiante de primer año resultaba bastante inusual. 

En ese instante, Ace y Deuce intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros. 

–Está bien. Nosotros nos vamos yendo, entonces. Luego nos vemos en el dormitorio, María –se despidió Deuce, acompañado de un saludo con la mano por parte del pelirrojo. 

–Vale, chicos, lo siento. –Sonrió mi amiga a modo de disculpa mientras les devolvía el mismo gesto con la mano. Cuando sus compañeros de dormitorio desaparecieron por el pasillo, se giró hacia mí–. ¡Bea! No sabía que estabas aquí también.

–Es que no te he visto en tres días. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te perdí de vista el día de la ceremonia. 

–Oh... Estuve todo el rato en el dormitorio. 

–¡¿Qué?! –dije, saltando hacia atrás. No me esperaba aquella respuesta para nada. 

–El líder de mi casa me pilló infringiendo una de sus estúpidas normas y me puso un collarín que me impedía salir de Heartslabyul.

Aquello tenía sentido. Dada la naturaleza intolerante hacia el incumplimiento de normas de Riddle, probablemente María había actuado en contra de una de las ochocientas y pico normas que tenía su casa, y le había lanzado el hechizo por excelencia de Riddle, _Off with your head_. Ese hechizo te colocaba un collarín alrededor del cuello que te impedía usar cualquier tipo de magia. Y, aunque el hecho de que no pudiera salir del dormitorio fuera nuevo y no constara en el juego hasta donde yo sabía, bien podría Riddle haber modificado su magia para hacerla ligeramente más poderosa. 

–Mmm, ya veo... ¿Solo te castigó a ti?

–No, también castigó a Ace... Y claro, como éramos los únicos jodidos por Riddle, tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar. 

Eso explicaba a la perfección por qué no había visto ni a mi amiga ni al as de corazones en los días anteriores. 

El repiqueteo de una campana sonó con fuerza, llenando los enormes pasillos de piedra con su característico sonido, avisando de que la siguiente clase estaba comenzando. Sin más tiempo que perder, me dirigí finalmente hacia el aula, donde un molesto profesor Trein aguardaba de brazos cruzados sobre su atril, y a mi espalda observé que María me seguía con la cabeza agachada, al igual que yo. Sorteando al resto de alumnos, encontramos dos sitios al fondo del aula, donde nos sentamos con el mayor de los silencios que pudimos reunir para no hacer enfadar aun más a nuestro profesor.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, durante el descanso de la comida, guié a María hasta el lugar de encuentro de mi reducido grupo, el Jardín Botánico. Atravesamos varios pasajes de exhuberante vegetación y animadas haditas que emitían un brillo multicolor, hasta llegar a una discreta zona donde ya nos esperaban Paula y Rocío. La primera de ellas se encontraba de pie, apoyada casualmente contra el cristal del jardín con los brazos relajados, mientras la segunda se había sentado sobre un reborde de piedra.

Cuando vieron a María, sus caras se transformaron en auténticos gestos de sorpresa, y se levantaron de sus sitios y corrieron a saludarla. Yo me quedé un poco atrás, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva, ya que esa habría sido también mi reacción al verla, de no haber sido por los otros dos compañeros que la habían rodeado en aquel momento. Rocío y Paula le comenzaron a preguntar de todo: cómo estaba, dónde había estado, cómo es que no la habíamos visto en días anteriores... Toda una retahíla de cuestiones que yo ya había hablado con ella durante la clase de Historia de la Magia y el descanso con la siguiente, así que dejé a mis tres amigas ponerse al día por su lado. 

Cuando unos minutos después las chicas se despegaron de su corrillo y me miraron con miradas inquisitivas, supe que había llegado el momento de explicarle a María todo el embrollo en el que estábamos metidas al encontrarnos en Twisted Wonderland. Conforme narraba por segunda vez todo lo que ya había comentado a mis amigas el primer día de clase, las expresiones faciales de María iban adquiriendo tintes cada vez más sorprendidos y extrañados. No se me pasó ninguno de los detalles de importancia: desde que nos encontrábamos en Twisted Wonderland, mundo de magia donde destacaba nuestro instituto, el Night Raven College, hasta que éste era exclusivamente para chicos y por tanto debíamos actuar como tales si queríamos pasar desapercibidas y conseguir que el director, Dire Crowley, nos ayudara a volver a nuestro mundo. También conseguimos explicarle entre las tres qué eran los Overblot y por qué eran tan peligrosos pero importantes para nosotras a la vez.

–A ver, a ver –comenzó a formular tras unos minutos de asimilación–. Entonces, ¿tengo que FINGIR que soy un chico el tiempo que estemos aquí?

–Sí –dijo Rocío.

María abrió sus ojos castaños con incredulidad.

–¿Y tenemos que hablar con el director para que nos saque de aquí pero en el juego no se llega a ver si cumple su palabra?

–Así es –confirmó Paula.

Y de mi amiga se escapó una risa histérica que fue ahogada poco tiempo después por la ausencia de respuesta por nuestra parte. 

–¿Estáis de coña? Es imposible –dijo María, recuperando la serenidad en el rostro.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado ante su indignación.

–Por desgracia, ya ves que es posible... De hecho, cuando hablemos con él, estoy segura de que nos hará controlar los Overblot. Y dado que no tenemos magia, corremos bastante peligro.

–Ja, ja, ja, yo paso –dijo María, haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de negativa.

–Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pero los Overblots ocurren en todos los dormitorios, de hecho el primero en la historia es en el TUYO. Y afectan a todos los estudiantes. Además, en el juego consiguen controlarlo, pero descontrolado me imagino que hay peligro mortal tanto para la persona que lo sufre como para otras alrededor. Y tú, que por lo que veo te llevas bien con Ace y Deuce, tienes especial peligro. Sobre todo si no sabes las normas de tu casa.

Una mirada de temor se extendió entre mis amigas ante mis palabras. Al menos parecía que se estaban tomando con seriedad toda la información que les estaba proporcionando, lo cual ya me parecía bastante importante, porque en otra situación podrían simplemente haberse tomado mis palabras a la ligera y subestimar la seriedad de nuestro estado.

–Entonces, vamos a hablar con el director ya mismo –dijo Paula, retomando el control de la conversación.

Asentí de acuerdo con ella.

–Ahora no nos da tiempo porque el descanso de la comida está a punto de terminar, y no sé vosotras, pero yo tengo clases después –aseguré.

–Yo también –dijo Ross, quien había sacado su chuleta con el horario de clases para consultarlo.

–Y yo –coincidió María–. Y no sé vosotras pero yo llevo estos días sin ir y no quiero que me castiguen o algo por no haber podido asistir.

–Maldito Riddle... –me reí por lo bajo con algo de malicia, imaginando la escena de mi amiga y Ace con el collarín en forma de corazón castigados dentro del dormitorio de Heartslabyul sin poder salir de allí. Las miradas reprobatorias del líder de dormitorio, el resto de compañeros de casa mirándolos con pena... Habría sido divertido estar allí para verlo. Sin embargo, dejé de esbozar una sonrisa socarrona cuando vi la ira con la que me atravesaban los ojos de María, y carraspeé hacia mis adentros–. No, la verdad es que es mejor no arriesgarse a que te castiguen de otra manera. 

–Es que no sabes lo que jodía esa mierda. Era como tener un peso muerto todo el rato sobre los hombros que no te dejaba moverte. 

–¿Qué dices, en serio? –preguntó Rocío, tapándose la boca con la mano.

–Sí, horrible. De hecho, el primer día no podíamos salir de nuestra habitación...

Las tres nos apartamos de ella, alucinadas. Por lo que yo sabía, la magia de Riddle lo único que hacía era sellar la magia del mago que estaba bajo efecto del collar... Pero era posible que en aquella realidad alternativa algunos aspectos hubieran cambiado respecto al videojuego. Y eso no eran buenas noticias para nosotras, porque cualquier modificación de lo que yo sabía que ocurría en la historia del juego implicaba que mis cálculos y esquemas mentales no iban a ser infalibles, y que íbamos a tener que adaptarnos mucho más y mejor si queríamos sobrevivir. Pero, dejando escapar un suspiro, me deshice de la negatividad de aquellos pensamientos y traté de centrarme en lo que podíamos hacer para solucionarlo.

–Yo te ayudaré a que no vuelva a pasarte –le aseguré a mi amiga, posando una mano sobre su hombro, emitiendo más confianza de la que en realidad sentía en aquellos momentos–. Entonces, ya que hoy no podemos, ¿cuándo tenéis el descanso de clases mañana?

Las tres dedicaron unos segundos de deliberación. Rocío examinó su horario concienzudamente hasta dar con él, mientras María sacaba el suyo del bolsillo del pantalón negro de su uniforme. Por su parte, Paula fue la primera en responder, ya que tenía muy buena memoria y probablemente ya se hubiera aprendido el horario de cabo a rabo.

–Yo lo tengo de once y media a doce. 

Y a su información se unió un aluvión de incompatibilidades por parte del resto, que estuvimos discutiendo durante largo rato. Tan largo, que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era prácticamente hora de que volviéramos a las aulas.

–Vaya... Pues sí que está complicado coincidir... –aportó Ross.

–Mirad, chicas. Tenemos un rato entre las once y media y las doce menos diez –dijo María, calculando mentalmente–. ¿Crees que eso nos dará suficiente tiempo para hablar con el director, Bea?

De nuevo todas las miradas recayeron sobre mí. Sentí la presión por parte de mis tres amigas juntarse sobre mi ser, y si hubiera sido cualquier otro tema que requiriera mayor disyuntiva, me habría agobiado tanta responsabilidad. Pero en ese caso era sencillo, ya que Dire Crowley, hasta lo que yo sabía, no suponía ninguna seria amenaza.

–Sí, no os preocupéis. Y, María, si te tienes que ir antes para llegar bien a clase y que a tu líder de dormitorio no le dé por castigarte o a saber qué otras medidas toma, descuida. Vete cuando necesites, aunque no creo que la reunión dure demasiado.

Todas asintieron, y pude ver el alivio en sus ojos oscuros. Yo también me relajé en ese momento, mientras aprovechaba para estirar las piernas y emprender la marcha de vuelta al edificio principal del Night Raven College, con mis amigas siguiéndome a mi espalda. 

Cuando salimos del acristalado recinto, el sol iluminaba toda la avenida principal y la luminosidad hacia resaltar de vivos colores toda la vegetación que adornaba el campus. Aquello sirvió para aligerar nuestro ánimo, ya que a Paula y a María les encantaban los días como aquel en los que no hacía demasiado calor pero seguían siendo soleados. Podía entenderlo, e incluso compartirlo. Pero allí, en el mundo de Twisted Wonderland, todo parecía mucho más mágico que en nuestro propio universo, por lo que el efecto fue mucho más intenso.

Conforme nos acercábamos al imponente castillo de piedra que conformaba el edificio más importante del campus vislumbramos una aglomeración de estudiantes bastante inusual, justo delante de la entrada principal. Extrañada, hice un gesto con la mano a mis amigas para que me siguieran, y en seguida nos colocamos entre el gentío, yo con algún que otro problema para ver qué había en el centro de la reunión. Y cuando encontré un hueco lo suficientemente grande para vislumbrar lo que había al otro lado...

Tres figuras se encontraban en el centro del corrillo. La primera era un hombre de alta estatura cuya imagen resplandecía entre la multitud. Su elegante chaleco morado, perfectamente visible bajo la americana negra del uniforme, hacía resaltar sus preciosos rasgos. Su pelo, de nacimiento rubio platino y cuyas puntas terminaban en un tono de malva, quedaba semirrecogido en una corta trenza en la parte posterior. Sus ojos, de un tono de violeta similar al de su pelo, se encontraban atravesando con la mirada a la siguiente figura. Ésta pertenecía a un joven de muy cortos cabellos a su espalda, pero en la parte superior de su cabeza, reinaban una serie de rizos oscuros pero perfectamente en armonía con toda su composición. Su tez era oscura, y aunque no podía verle la cara al chico ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, me resultaba vagamente familiar. 

–Estoy harto de tus excusas baratas. ¡Estás avergonzando con tu comportamiento a todo el dormitorio de Pomefiore! –exclamó el primero de forma altiva. 

–Ay lo siento, pero tampoco es para tanto –respondió con excesiva sinceridad el segundo alumno. Cuando habló, reconocí un tono de voz casi inconfundible. ¿Podría ser...?

No me dio tiempo a idear a quién pertenecía, ya que a mi espalda escuché un grito ahogado. 

–¡Darwin! –exclamó Paula, reconociéndolo al instante. 

Volví la mirada en ese preciso instante hacia delante para evaluar al estudiante en cuestión, pero no había ninguna duda. Aunque se encontrara de espaldas, esa figura de buen porte y oscura tez, junto al tono despreocupado de su réplica, no podían pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera Darwin, nuestro inestimable amigo. Era otro de los miembros de mi grupo más cercano, y no podía creer que se encontrara allí también, en Twisted Wonderland. Aunque lo cierto era que ahora que se encontraba allí... No me extrañaba que hubiera acabado en el dormitorio de Pomefiore, conocidos estudiantes en continua búsqueda y admiración por la belleza. Y entonces cobraba mucho más sentido que Vil Schoenheit, el líder de Pomefiore y el primer alumno que había distinguido ante mis ojos, estuviera hablando con él. Lo que aún no entendía era qué había hecho mi amigo para que Vil le tratara con tanto desprecio. Tampoco es que Vil fuera exactamente amable con los demás... Pero al menos sí solía ser bastante más correcto.

–¡¿Que no es para tanto?! –Noté cómo se exasperaba Vil, lanzándole un suspiro al aire–. Llevas tres días en este prestigioso instituto, y todos ellos has llegado tarde a tus clases. ¡Todos! ¿Y osas decir que "no es para tanto", novato? 

El líder de Pomefiore realizó una veloz floritura con su mano derecha y cogió con soltura su bolígrafo mágico, en el que quedaba incrustada una bella gema de color morado. 

–Quizá aprendas de forma diferente a tener un poco de respeto –añadió, y aunque no utilizó el bolígrafo para apuntarle directamente, el aura a su alrededor se volvió ligeramente purpúrea. 

Aquello no era una buena señal. Si Vil decidía usar su magia única con Darwin, aquello podía llegar a ser MUY grave. Teníamos que detenerlo como fuera, así que adelanté el pie izquierdo lista para colarme entre la multitud y avanzar con la mayor rapidez que podía hacia mi amigo... Pero fue en ese instante en el que la tercera figura decidió hacer su aparición. Lo más llamativo de él era su gran sombrero marrón, con una enorme pluma blanca ondeando en el viento, que en ese instante estaba agarrando con su enguantada mano izquierda. Había posado su otra mano sobre el hombro de Vil, tratando de calmarlo. 

–Mon Roi du Poison, no permitáis que esto arruine vuestra belleza –expresó con su voz grave, pero inusualmente amable–. Si dejáis que el comportamiento de Monsieur Miroir os afecte, ello solo repercutirá en vuestra salud. Además, es solo de primer año, seguro que está teniendo dificultades pero pronto se acostumbrará a los nuevos horarios. –Y entonces desvió sus ojos verdes del rostro de su líder de dormitorio para posarlos sobre mi amigo–. ¿No es así, Monsieur Miroir?

Me detuve en ese instante, tras escuchar las palabras emitidas por Rook Hunt, vice-líder de Pomefiore. Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que Darwin comprendiera la delicada situación en la que estaba si contestaba mal y que optara por callarse la boca y seguirle el juego a Rook, pero no sabía si serviría de algo. 

–Eh, claro, lo siento... No volverá a pasar –dijo finalmente mi amigo, agachando ligeramente su cabeza. 

Aquello me sorprendió gratamente, ya que Darwin no solía ceder de forma tan sencilla. Quizá fuera su instinto, que le había avisado de que jugar con la paciencia de Vil era muy peligroso. O quizá fuera el hecho de acabar con todo ese bochorno público. De cualquier forma, al final había elegido el camino más sencillo para solventar el conflicto, y una parte de mí quiso colocarme a su lado y felicitarlo de corazón. 

Vi el inmaculado rostro de Vil abandonar la mueca de ira que había estado reinando en él durante toda la discusión, y sentí una oleada de alivio en mi interior. Al menos parecía que Darwin ya no se encontraba en peligro... Por ahora. 

–¿Y vosotros, qué miráis? ¡Esto no es un espectáculo, todo el mundo a clase, ya! –dijo Vil, recuperando la compostura y dando una palmada al aire para que se dispersara el conjunto de estudiantes arremolinados a su alrededor. 

Como si su voz escondiera algún tipo de hechizo, los estudiantes allí congregados se dispersaron en segundos, posiblemente intimidados por el líder de Pomefiore. Sin embargo, nosotras permanecimos juntas, aún sin movernos mientras Vil le dedicaba una dura mirada a Darwin con sus ojos violáceos y, acompañado de un animado Rook que le dedicó una breve sonrisa cómplice a mi amigo, ambos líderes de Pomefiore emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo del Night Raven College, dejando atrás a su problemático alumno.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance, las tres nos adelantamos para reunirnos con Darwin y darle un gran abrazo.

–¿Estás bien, Darwin? –pregunté, realmente preocupada.

–Sí, aunque no sé qué le pasa a esa reinona –espetó con desprecio.

Me reí intensamente mientras el resto de mis amigos se ponían al día. Era cierto, Vil era bastante reinona en el juego, y me encantaba que mi amigo se hubiera referido así a él.

Darwin nos explicó que el enfado del líder de su casa se debía a que todos los días de clase había llegado tarde al menos a la primera hora. "Yo no veo qué tanto problema hay, pero en fin", se había quejado.

–No sé por qué no me extraña que hasta aquí llegues tarde a las clases, Darwin –dijo Rocío, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

–Ay, yo lo intento, de verdad, pero es que me ponen un espejo gigante en mi habitación, un vestidor enorme, un tocador con toda esa cosmética avanzada, todos los utensilios perfectos para peinarme... –se excusó de forma dramática–. No podéis decirme que a vosotras no se os iría el tiempo hasta no aseguraros de que estáis perfectas.

Las tres nos miramos entre nosotras. Yo nunca iba maquillada, María tan solo con una discreta raya sobre los ojos, Rocío de forma muy leve y básicamente con pintalabios de color coral, y Paula tan solo con los ojos con algo de sombra y raya simple.

–No –admitimos a la vez, devolviendo una mirada de incredulidad hacia Darwin.

–¡Venga ya!

Nuestras risas se escaparon hacia el cielo, llenando la desierta avenida principal de felices y despreocupados sonidos. Y es que, aunque posteriormente tendríamos que hablar con Darwin de cosas mucho más serias, en ese instante quisimos dejarnos llevar por el momento y alegrarnos de estar los cuatro juntos en aquel loco mundo de magia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la poca gente que lee esto se haya entretenido en este capítulo ^^
> 
> Ya no quedan muchas más presentaciones... Pero se empezará a liar más la cosa... Así que pido paciencia y comprensión.  
> De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a mis queridos amigos por tragaros todo esto, os quiero jo <3


End file.
